Cuando todo parecía perdido
by Samanta Black
Summary: Hermione está agonizando, sabe que su final se acerca. Voldemort ha ganado la guerra, ya nadie tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando. El elegido ha muerto. Todo parece perdido. Pero Hermione siempre tiene un Plan B. Una chica, un hombre, un hechizo y un viaje en el tiempo. ¿Lograran reescribir la historia o perecerán en el intento? La historia original pertenece a Little.Joanna.21
1. Nota-Fragmento

**20 de junio de 2013**

Hola a todos:

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que no es originalmente mía. La idea original es de .21, que por cuestiones personales a decidido abandonar la historia, permitiéndome a mi continuarla. Ella tiene escrito ocho capítulos de esta historia mas un fragmento inicial que empezare a subir a partir del sábado 22 de junio. Lo mas probable es que suba un capitulo por semana para poder tener tiempo de escribir capítulos nuevos.

Mi prioridad sera mi propia historia **"Ventajas y desventajas de ser amiga de un hurón oxigenado"** (por si alguien le interesa pueden encontrarla en mi perfil) pero haré lo posible por terminar esta historia.

La autora original me paso unas cuantas notas que me ayudaran a guiarme, facilitándome la escritura. Los capítulos ya escritos tendrán pocas modificaciones por lo que los subiré si o si los sábados o domingos de cada semana. Una vez que termine de subirlos les pediré que me tengan un poco de paciencia porque a veces soy un poco lerda para escribir y no quiero subir cualquier cosa.

Sobre la historia creo que lo único que puedo aclarar es que no es un fic romántico entre Sirius y el OC, ellos tendrán otro tipo de relación que verán a partir de que vallan leyendo.

Saludos.

Sam Black.

* * *

**21 de junio de 2013**

He decidido subir hoy el fragmento del primer capitulo para que mañana, la fecha acordada en que empezare a subir la historia, suba directamente el primer capitulo.

Espero que les guste. Que disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

**Disclamer**: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de JK Rowling. La historia original pertenece a .21**

* * *

Hermione se encontraba tumbada en lo que parecía un improvisado colchón, hecho con varios cojines y ropa. El lugar era sucio y húmedo, haciendo que costase respirar, aun así sabía que era la mejor habitación de la casa.

Se la habían dejado, porque era la que estaba en peor estado. Se iba a morir y lo sabía. La verdad, es que en aquel momento ya le daba igual, había visto a sus amigos morir, uno a uno, sin poder hacer nada. El lugar que alguna vez había llamado hogar había sido destruido, Hogwarts ya nunca más se alzaría con su majestuosidad que le caracterizaba, ya no.

Todo estaba perdido. De la Orden solo quedaban unos pocos, demasiado heridos, física y psicológicamente, para poder continuar. Todo el mundo había tirado la toalla. Antes luchaban por un mundo mejor, ahora sabían que su sacrificio era inútil. Los mortífagos los superaban en número de una manera desorbitante. Jamás ganarían…

Hermione intentó darse la vuelta, al escuchar la oxidada puerta abrirse, pero el dolor fue tan insoportable, que no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Ya esta-dijo una voz de chica, mientras le acariciaba la mano- Te pondrás bien.

Llevaba dos días agonizando, y Sophie, la dueña de la voz, siempre le decía lo mismo, _te pondrás bien._ Ambas sabían que era mentira, pero era más reconfortante que la dura realidad. Hermione, como pudo se incorporó para poder comer, sabía que quizás aquello solo le alargase el sufrimiento, pero aún así, comía, quizás tenia esperanza, pero ¿Esperanza en qué?

No había nada que hacer, no ha menos que… Hermione siempre tenía más de una respuesta, y en este caso más de un plan, pero era arriesgado, ella no podía ejecutarlo en su estado, y tampoco estaba segura que funcionase, podían salir tantas cosas mal.

Hermione deshizo esa idea de su mente, era demasiado peligroso, y tampoco podía llevarlo a cabo, estaba muy mal herida como para intentarlo, era imposible. Para alejar esos pensamientos, se concentro en lo más interesante que había en aquella mohosa habitación, Sophie.

La verdad es que seguramente la primera vez que la vio fue cuando, Hermione iba a segundo, y Sophie estaba siendo seleccionada, pero de aquello lo único que se acuerda es que Ginny fue a Gryffindor. Al pensar en Ginny, no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor, nunca más la vería, como muchos otros ya no estaba con ella.

Siguió pensando en Sophie, ella estaba viva, en un estado lamentable, pero viva, y aquello era una pequeña esperanza. Cuando se hicieron más amigas Hermione y Ginny, esta alguna vez la nombro, a ella y Luna, Hermione volvió a sentir dolor, esta vez por Luna. Pero no había llegado a conocer a ninguna de las dos hasta su quinto año, cuando asistieron a aquella primera reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Pensar en aquello entristeció más a Hermione, ¿No había nada que la llevase a pensar en los caídos? Imposible, habían caído tantos…

Se concentró en seguir comiendo, y pensando en Sophie. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto su amiga, no era tan cercana como Harry o Ron, y en ese momento no puedo contener una lagrima que se le resbalo por la mejilla. Pero era su amiga. Quizás fue durante las clases del E.D o cuando los acompaño al Ministerio, o quizás durante aquellos dos últimos veranos en la Madriguera, donde todos creían que iba a visitar a Ginny, pero realmente era a cierto pelirrojo, que aunque tenía casa propia estaba más en la Madriguera que en su casa, como señalo, con un disimulo penoso su gemelo.

Aun con lágrimas por todos los fallecidos, Hermione sonrío ante este último pensamiento. Todo parecía mejor, solo unos meses atrás, ahora nada tenía ningún sentido.

- Me alegra que estés sonriendo-dijo Sophie deteniendo el recorrido de la cuchara- Eso es bueno. Pronto estarás bien.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?-articulo con dolor Hermione. No llegaba a comprender como Sophie podía estar allí, con aquella expresión relajada y tranquila. Aquella maldita guerra la había dejado huérfana, Hermione con sus propios ojos había visto como chillaba cuando vio morir a su padre, y como por primera vez le llamo _papá_, cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando la maldición asesina ya cumplido su trabajo.

Pero no solo había perdido a su familia. Sus amigas, su novio, compañeros, profesores y conocidos habían muerto. Y ella estaba ahí, dándole de comer, como si todo aquello que había vivido no fuese real, y ella solo estuviese resfriada.

- Cada día cuesta, pero si me escondo y lloró entre las sabanas, nunca saldré de ahí-dijo Sophie entendiendo claramente la pregunta de Hermione- No puedo permitir desperdiciar mi vida, cuando tantos otros la han perdido de manera injusta. Sé que no voy a acabar yo sola con todo esto, no soy Harry, él ya no está, pero aun así, si no continúo luchando me moriré de dolor.

Sophie comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras hablaba, las manos le temblaban, y los restos de sopa que le había llevado a Hermione, se movían por el temblor.

Y algo dentro de Hermione, le dijo que quizás Sophie podría llevar a cabo su plan. No sabía si había sido por verla romper a llorar delante suyo, después de días de falsa tranquilidad, o si habían sido sus palabras de esperanza y lucha, o si bien había sido recordar los momentos vividos con ella. No sabía lo que era, pero Sophie parecía la única que podía llevar a cabo el plan.

**-** Quiero que me escuches atentamente-dijo Hermione anteponiéndose al dolor. Le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, lo sabía, y tenía mucho que contar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de JK Rowling. La historia original pertenece a Little . Joanna . 21**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Hermione se encontraba tumbada en lo que parecía un improvisado colchón, hecho con varios cojines y ropa. El lugar era sucio y húmedo, haciendo que costase respirar, aun así sabía que era la mejor habitación de la casa.

Se la habían dejado, porque era la que estaba en peor estado. Se iba a morir y lo sabía. La verdad, es que en aquel momento ya le daba igual, había visto a sus amigos morir, uno a uno, sin poder hacer nada. El lugar que alguna vez había llamado hogar había sido destruido, Hogwarts ya nunca más se alzaría con su majestuosidad que le caracterizaba, ya no.

Todo estaba perdido. De la Orden solo quedaban unos pocos, demasiado heridos, física y psicológicamente, para poder continuar. Todo el mundo había tirado la toalla. Antes luchaban por un mundo mejor, ahora sabían que su sacrificio era inútil. Los mortífagos los superaban en número de una manera desorbitante. Jamás ganarían…

Hermione intentó darse la vuelta, al escuchar la oxidada puerta abrirse, pero el dolor fue tan insoportable, que no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Ya esta-dijo una voz de chica, mientras le acariciaba la mano- Te pondrás bien, ahora come.

Llevaba dos días agonizando, y Sophie, la dueña de la voz, siempre le decía lo mismo, _te pondrás bien._ Ambas sabían que era mentira, pero era más reconfortante que la dura realidad. Hermione, como pudo se incorporó para poder comer, sabía que quizás aquello solo le alargase el sufrimiento, pero aún así, comía, quizás tenia esperanza, pero ¿Esperanza en qué?

No había nada que hacer, no ha menos que… Hermione siempre tenía más de una respuesta, y en este caso más de un plan, pero era arriesgado, ella no podía ejecutarlo en su estado, y tampoco estaba segura que funcionase, podían salir tantas cosas mal.

Hermione deshizo esa idea de su mente, era demasiado peligroso, y tampoco podía llevarlo a cabo, estaba muy mal herida como para intentarlo, era imposible. Para alejar esos pensamientos, se concentro en lo más interesante que había en aquella mohosa habitación, Sophie.

La verdad es que seguramente la primera vez que la vio fue cuando, Hermione iba a segundo, y Sophie estaba siendo seleccionada, pero de aquello lo único que se acordaba era que Ginny fue seleccionada para Gryffindor. Al pensar en Ginny, no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor, nunca más la vería, como muchos otros ya no estaba con ella.

Siguió pensando en Sophie, ella estaba viva, en un estado lamentable, pero viva, y aquello era una pequeña esperanza. Cuando se hicieron más amigas Hermione y Ginny, esta alguna vez la nombró, a ella y a Luna, Hermione volvió a sentir dolor, esta vez por Luna. Pero no había llegado a conocer a ninguna de las dos hasta su quinto año, cuando asistieron a aquella primera reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Pensar en aquello entristeció más a Hermione, ¿No había nada que la llevase a pensar en los caídos? Imposible, habían caído tantos…

Se concentró en seguir comiendo, y pensando en Sophie. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto su amiga, no era tan cercana como Harry o Ron, y en ese momento Hermione no puedo contener una lagrima que se le resbalo por la mejilla. Pero era su amiga.

Quizás fue durante las clases del E.D o cuando los acompaño al Ministerio, o quizás durante aquellos dos últimos veranos en la Madriguera, donde todos creían que iba a visitar a Ginny, pero realmente iba a visitar a cierto pelirrojo, que aunque tenía casa propia estaba más en la Madriguera que en su casa, como señalo, con un disimulo penoso, su gemelo.

Aun con lágrimas por todos los fallecidos, Hermione sonrío ante este último pensamiento. Todo parecía mejor, solo unos meses atrás, en ese momento ya nada tenía ningún sentido.

- Me alegra que estés sonriendo-dijo Sophie deteniendo el recorrido de la cuchara- Eso es bueno. Pronto estarás bien.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?-articuló con dolor Hermione. No llegaba a comprender como Sophie podía estar allí, con aquella expresión relajada y tranquila. Aquella maldita guerra la había dejado huérfana, Hermione con sus propios ojos había visto como chillaba cuando vio morir a su padre, y como por primera vez le llamó _papá_, cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando la maldición asesina ya había cumplido su trabajo.

Pero no solo había perdido a su familia. Sus amigas, su novio, sus compañeros, profesores y conocidos habían muerto. Y ella estaba ahí, dándole de comer, como si todo aquello que había vivido no fuese real, y ella solo estuviese resfriada.

- Cada día cuesta, pero si me escondo y lloro entre las sabanas, nunca saldré de ahí-dijo Sophie entendiendo claramente la pregunta de Hermione- No puedo permitir desperdiciar mi vida, cuando tantos otros la han perdido de manera injusta. Sé que no voy a acabar yo sola con todo esto, no soy Harry, él ya no está, pero aun así, si no continúo luchando me moriré de dolor.

Sophie comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras hablaba, las manos le temblaban, y los restos de sopa que le había llevado a Hermione, se movían por el temblor del cuerpo de la chica.

Y algo dentro de Hermione, le dijo que quizás Sophie podría llevar a cabo su plan. No sabía si había sido por verla romper a llorar delante suyo, después de días de falsa tranquilidad, o si habían sido sus palabras de esperanza y lucha, o si bien había sido recordar los momentos vividos con ella. No sabía lo que era, pero Sophie parecía la única que podía llevar a cabo el plan.

- Quiero que me escuches atentamente-dijo Hermione anteponiéndose al dolor. Le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, lo sabía, y tenía mucho que contar.

- No-dijo Sophie y negó con la cabeza, aun con lagrimas en los ojos-Debes descansar, sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar cuando estés bien.

- Tanto tu co…-Hermione no puedo continuar la frase, porque un dolor horrible le atravesó toda la espalda.

- ¡Hermione!-chilló Sophie preocupada por su amiga.

Con ellos no había ningún medimago, y ya habían hecho todo lo posible para que Hermione se recuperase, pero aquello parecía imposible, cada día estaba más débil, y tenía más ataques como aquellos. Quizás podrían hacer algo más si supiesen con que hechizo o hechizos le habían atacado pero no tenían ni idea, seguramente, porque eran de magia negra.

McGonagall entró corriendo a la habitación al escuchar el grito de Sophie y la apartó para comprobar cómo estaba Hermione. Vio como se retorcía por el dolor y lo único que puedo hacer fue dormirla.

Mientras dormía los ataques se reducían y eran de menor dolor, por lo que Hermione se pasaba gran parte del tiempo durmiendo, mientras los demás esperan a que se recuperase.

Sophie salió de la habitación en dirección hacia la cocina, uno de los pocos sitios habitables de la casa. Los algunos de los pocos supervivientes habían decidido mantenerse juntos, no querían huir de su país como muchos otros, aunque eso suponía estar ocultos. Aquel era su hogar, donde estaban sus seres queridos, y donde habían perdido toda esperanza. Aun así sabían que aquel era su sitio.

Se habían trasladado a una viaja casa en ruinas en un pequeño pueblo que había sido atacado por los mortífagos, con la esperanza de que al haber atacado ya allí, no volviesen. Aun así, pusieron varios hechizos protectores en la casa, solo por si acaso.

Aun todas las protecciones, estaban inseguros, habían luchado, y habían perdido, ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar. Todo era oscuridad.

Sophie se sentó en una maltrecha silla de la mesa de la cocina y suspiró, aun quedaba mucho para que se acabase aquel largo día, y llegase uno nuevo, aunque aquello tampoco le alegraba. No había nada que les diese esperanza.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la vieja mesa y oculto su cabeza entre sus manos. Tenía que contenerse para no llorar. Llorar no servía de nada como le había dicho a Hermione hace unos minutos. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte, porque si no lo hacía todo a su alrededor se derrumbaría. Las imágenes de sus amigos pasaban por su cabeza sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, como tratando de destruir lo poco que quedaba de ella. Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, George, Fred… Fred. Sus ojos, su cabello, sus pecas, su sonrisa. No hacían más que torturarla día a día desde la terrible batalla de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo esta?-preguntó Sirius acomodándose al lado de Sophie y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No mejora, y cada segundo que pasa le queda menos vida-dijo Sophie rendida de seguir hacia delante. No podía seguir mintiéndose, Hermione no iba a recuperarse.

Sirius no dijo nada, se llevó a la boca la taza y bebió un trago. Amargo, le faltaba azúcar, pero no podían arriesgarse a salir a comprarlo. Sabía que Hermione iba a morir, no tenía mucha relación con ella, pero sabía que había sido una gran amiga de su ahijado, y eso le bastaba para dolerle su inminente perdida.

- Falta azúcar-dijo Sirius dejando la taza en la mesa. Sabía que no era un gran tema de conversación, pero era mejor que pensar en la muerte.

- ¿Y?-preguntó Sophie, volviendo a su tono habitual con Sirius, frio y cortante.

Sophie sabía que Sirius no tenía la culpa de nada, y no se merecía aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Parecía que su sola presencia, la cabrease. Quizás era porque le recordaba a su padre, aquel que nunca había tenido, y que había perdido. Sirius y él habían sido amigos, se conocían, pero lo que menos aguantaba Sophie, era que le dijese como se parecía a él.

- Nada, simplemente falta azúcar-dijo Sirius y volvió a dar otro trago. Sabía que al final, Sophie volvería a ser la de antes, no era fácil para ninguno de ellos esa situación.

Sirius entendía perfectamente a Sophie, él también había perdido a sus seres amados en aquella guerra y en la anterior como Voldemort. Sabía que al final todo seguiría su curso, que el dolor se haría más pequeño, pero no desaparecería. Y Sophie se daría cuenta, que realmente solo se tenían el uno al otro.

- Me voy a dormir-dijo Sophie en el mismo tono. Sirius solo asintió, y se abstuvo a decirle que eran solo las tres de la tarde.

Después de unas cuantas cabezadas, ya que no era capaz de dormir seguido desde la guerra. Sophie escuchó como alguien entraba en la habitación. No era extraño que alguien entrase, ya que aquella era una de las pocas habitaciones habitables, por lo que tenían que dormir varias personas en ella.

-Sophie-escuchó como la llamaba la profesora McGonagall. A Sophie se le hacía extraño que la profesora McGonagall la llamase por su nombre, pero como esta señalo, ya no era su alumna.

- ¿Si?-preguntó sentándose en la cama.

- Es Hermione, quiere verte, se niega a comer o dormir, si no vas, y tengo miedo a que se enfurezca y le de otro ataque.

- Voy ahora mismo, profesora-dijo Sophie y vio la cara de McGonagall, ella era una profesora sin alumnos, y sin colegio.

Sophie salió de la habitación y miró el reloj, hacia dos horas que se había ido a dormir, el hechizo del sueño que le hacían a Hermione solía durar más tiempo, cerca de las ocho horas. Quizás le había dado un ataque, y se había despertado, aunque era raro que le pasase mientras dormía, pero no imposible.

- Hola-dijo Sophie, intentando sonreír, mientras entraba por la puerta de la habitación de Hermione- ¿Qué pasa?

- Antes no he podido contarte algo, pero es muy importante que lo sepas-dijo Hermione, y notó como las lágrimas caían por su cara por el dolor. Los ataques eran cada vez más seguidos, el dolor era constante, la fiebre muy alta, y los hechizos dejaban de hacerle efecto. Quizás solo le quedaban unas horas y volvería a ver a Ron, a Harry, a Ginny, y a tantos otros amigos perdidos.

Sophie solo asintió, ante la determinación de Hermione. Hermione miró a Sophie y continúo hablando.

- No puedo contarte todo, no tenemos tiempo. En mi bolso-dijo Hermione señalando el bolsito de cuentas que estaba en una silla, Sophie se acercó y lo cogió- esta mi diario, lo empecé a escribir el año pasado, y ayer lo terminé, cuando McGonagall me trajo la cena le pedí que me lo acercase. Ahí está todo lo que hemos estado haciendo. Ahí está como derrotar a quien-tu-ya-sabes.

- ¿Para derrotarle?-preguntó Sophie con miedo, ¿estaba insinuando que ella, Sophie Martin, iba a destruir al que no-debe-ser-nombrado?

- Si-dijo Hermione viendo el miedo en la cara de la chica, sabía que era normal, y que aun así lo conseguiría- Pero ya no hay nada que salvar, por eso, tienes que usar el hechizo de la última página, y explicárselo todo a Dumbledore.

- ¿A Dumbledore?, pero Hermione, él esta…-Sophie no terminó la frase, ya que había encontrado el diario y lo había abierto por la ultima pagina. En ella se encontraba un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo. Por eso podría hablar con Dumbledore. Miro con más detenimiento el hechizo ¿en serio Hermione la creía capaz de lograrlo?- Herms, pero yo….

- Se que podrás hacerlo, y que él te creerá-dijo Hermione sintiendo como el dolor aumentaba- Y todo acabará bien. Volveremos a vernos, y todo estará bien. Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo.

Sophie se quedó allí en silencio con Hermione, acariciándole la mano, hasta que sintió que la mano de Hermione se relajaba.

Supo que era el final, su amiga se había ido, y al contrario que todos esos días, Hermione parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de Sophie, pero tenía algo que hacer, y no podía llorar.

Sophie acomodo bien a Hermione, en aquel improvisado colchón, he hizo aparecer unas flores, que puso entre los brazos de Hermione. Sabía que no podrían darle un gran entierro, y que aquello era lo único que podía hacer.

Paso su mano por sus cabellos, intentando desenredarlos. Cuando terminó, le lavó la cara y las manos. Casi podía verse la antigua Hermione, alegre y estudiosa, que alguna vez había sido y que todos habían amado.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación y dar la amarga noticia cuando vio el diario y el bolso en el suelo, aun sin saber que la había impulsado a ello, Sophie los cogió y les hizo un encantamiento para que se volviesen invisibles. Guardo el diario en el bolso, y este se lo colgó en el hombro derecho.

Cuando el resto de supervivientes vieron salir de la habitación a Sophie, supieron inmediatamente lo que había pasado. Hermione había muerto.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de JK Rowling. La historia original pertenece a Little . Joanna . 21**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Habían pasado varios días desde la muerte de Hermione y su pobre y corto entierro. Solo habían asistido los pocos habitantes de la casa, en una ceremonia en el jardín, que había tenido tiempos mejores, bajo una fina lluvia. Ni el tiempo parecía estar de acuerdo con aquella muerte.

Aparte del dolor de la pérdida, los supervivientes compartían otro sentimiento, otra sensación. Si antes estaban perdidos, abatidos, y sin saber qué hacer, después de la muerte de Hermione esos sentimientos habían aumentado, con ella parecía que hubiese muerto toda esperanza, porque ella había sido la única de los supervivientes que conocía el plan de Dumbledore, pero en ese instante, al igual que él, estaba muerta.

Sirius había intentado averiguar o más bien sonsacarle a Sophie todo lo que le había dicho Hermione durante esos días en la casa, pero Sophie negó haber hablado sobre ninguna clase de plan o de Voldemort, y aunque le resultó un insulto para la memoria de Hermione, evitó el tema fingiendo que lloraba por la reciente muerte.

Claro que Sophie si había llorado de verdad, no delante de Sirius, pero lloraba todos los días, por todo lo que habían perdido, por todos los que habían perdido, por Hermione. Y por el miedo que sentía por la última conversación que había tenido con su amiga. Ella no era la heroína de la historia, solo era un personaje secundario, no podía tener el destino del mundo en sus manos.

El bolsito de cuentas llevaba varios días paseando por toda la casa, ya que Sophie no se había sentido capaz de separarse de él en ningún momento, pero aun así había sido incapaz de volver a abrir el diario, o de mirar que otras cosas escondía aquel pequeño bolso.

Pero aquella tarde tenía algo especial, quizás era porque había podido dormir más de tres horas seguidas, quizás porque había salido el sol, o simplemente, que comenzaba a sentirse más fuerte, pero fuese por lo que fuese, Sophie decidió mirar el bolsito.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el hechizo para que se volviese visible. Estuvo varios minutos observando el minúsculo bolso, en el cual, sin el encantamiento de extensión indetectable, no cogería mucho más que una pequeña cartera, pero por el ruido que hacía Sophie había deducido que había muchas cosas dentro.

Abrió el bolso y lo primero que sacó fue el diario, que dejó a un lado, para mirarlo después. Lo siguiente que encontró fueron varios libros, ante esto Sophie rio amargamente, tenía que haberlo supuesto, siendo el bolso de Hermione. Después de hojearlos un poco, y ver que eran de magia negra muy avanzada, los dejó junto al diario para mirarlos con más detenimiento, ya que se imaginaba que alguna de las cosas descritas en los libros o bien era lo que vencía a Voldemort, o bien algo que había hecho él para ser invencible.

Dos horas después, y en medio de dos montones, Sophie terminó de sacar el contenido del bolso. En el montón de la derecha había dejado todo aquello inservible o sin valor, como ropa, pergaminos vacios, plumas… Y en el montón de la izquierda había dejado las cosas de valor, el diario, los libros, algunas reliquias como un guardapelo o una copa, el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black, antiguo director de Hogwarts, algunas fichas del Ministerio de magia, y lo que parecía un diente de algún terrorífico y gigante animal.

No sabía unir aquellos objetos para que le resolviese que podían haber estado haciendo, por lo que volvió a revisar el montón de la derecha, y después de ver que nada valía la pena, lo distribuyó casualmente por la casa, sabiendo que al final esas cosas acabarían usándolas. Y volvió a guardar el montón de la izquierda en el bolso, exceptuando el diario.

Abrió la primera página, y pudo ver como con letra pulcra y pulida Hermione había escrito su nombre, y la fecha, _1 de septiembre de 1991_. Sophie miró el diario, y pensó que era imposible que allí estuviesen escritos siete años de la vida de cualquier persona, por aburrida que fuese. Pasando las páginas, Sophie, como sospechaba, descubrió que hacia Halloween de su primer año Hermione se había cansado de escribir.

Hasta ese momento solo había descripciones del colegio, los profesores, las asignaturas, los compañeros y de lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser Ron. Por lo que sabía Sophie, Hermione y los chicos no habían tenido un gran comienzo, pero que un encuentro con un troll los había hecho inseparables, momento en que Hermione dejó de escribir, posiblemente por la adquisición de amigos que la escuchaban, y por lo tanto no necesitaba escribir nada en el diario.

La siguiente página después del primer Halloween en Hogwarts de Hermione empezaba días después del fallecimiento de su antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore. Sophie pasó aquellas páginas donde Hermione lamentaba la perdida, y volvió a leer un poco más adelante:

_Nunca he sido muy dada a los presentimientos, corazonadas o pálpitos, creo que son algo poco fiable, pero por una vez, he seguido uno, y aquí estoy escribiendo esto. O quizás es porque no soy tan Gryffindor como creo y no me atrevo hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo miedo, mucho, no por mí, pero si por la gente que quiero, y por el futuro que deseo._

Sophie al leer aquellas palabras se sintió comprendida, porque en ese instante sabía que Hermione también había estado asustada y perdida, como lo estaba ella. Continuó leyendo:

_Estoy en la Madriguera, y todo es absurdo, estamos en medio de una guerra, quizás la peor vivida por la comunidad mágica, y en lugar de trazar un plan, estoy aquí, doblando servilletas blancas para una boda. No quiero partir a luchar inmediatamente, pero sé que el tiempo va en nuestra contra. Por supuesto no se lo he dicho a Harry, me imagino que me daría la razón y se iría él solo siendo menor de edad a luchar con Voldemort, y eso no se lo voy a permitir._

La chica pasó varias páginas donde Hermione se quejaba de los preparativos, a la vez que soñaba con su propia boda, de manera oculta entre las palabras, Sophie pensó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que aquella boda soñada nunca se celebraría.

De momento, todo aquello no parecía importante para _su problema,_ como había decidido llamar al plan del viaje en el tiempo de Hermione. Allí no había nada que pudiese ayudar a Dumbledore, a menos claro, que quisiese saber cómo iba a ser la boda del primogénito de los Weasley.

Pasando las páginas vio una palabra extraña, pero a la vez le resultaba conocida: horrocrux. Sophie se dispuso a leer toda la página para averiguar porque le sonaba aquella palabra:

_Estamos atascados, y no estamos más cerca de conseguir otro horrocrux, como de acabar con Voldemort. Tenemos uno, me digo, y le digo a Ron cuando se pone insoportable, pero ambos sabemos, y creo que Harry también, que estamos en un callejón sin salida. No sabemos dónde pueden estar los otros solo tenemos conjeturas._

_Ron esta cada vez más taciturno, pero creo que es culpa del medallón, cada vez que me lo pongo siento una opresión en el pecho, todo se vuelve más difícil, y la esperanza de reduce, es como si estuvieras a punto de recibir el beso de un dementor. El sentirá lo mismo. No he leído nada de eso en los libros de Dumbledore, pero supongo que nadie más se ha colgado un horrocrux al cuello…_

Sophie dejó de leer, ya sabía donde había leído esa palabra, en los libros del bolsito de Hermione, y también sabía a qué medallón se refería. Dejó el diario abierto a un lado y sacó uno de los libros, dispuesta a encontrar más información sobre los horcruxes. Pero en el libro titulado _La magia más diabólica_, solo ponía:

_Sobre el "Horrocrux", la más malvada de las invenciones mágicas, no debemos ni hablar ni mencionar una dirección_

Aquello no le sirvió de nada, saber que era algo malvado no era algo que Sophie no presuponía, así que la explicación le sirvió de poco. Decidió abrir un segundo libro, esperando que aquel le aclarase algo más, cuando a sus manos tocaron el medallón.

Lo sacó del bolsito y lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano, a la altura de sus ojos, sin saber qué hacer con él, porque fuese lo que fuese, aquello no era un simple medallón. Le dio varias vueltas y siguió con el dedo la gran S que adornaba el medallón, la cual se asemejaba bastante a una serpiente.

Cuando su dedo rozó el cerrojo, estuvo tentada a dejar el medallón, posiblemente, fuese lo que fuese, el horrocrux debía de estar dentro, aun así con cuidado y con la varita preparada lo abrió, y para su sorpresa nada paso. Pero algo llamo su atención, por dentro parecía como si lo hubiesen roto dándole un golpe con algo que no logro imaginar Sophie. También recorrió, con cierto temor el borde roto, pero ahí no había nada.

Dejó el medallón al lado del diario, aun más confusa que antes y extrajo otro libro _Los secretos de las artes más oscuras_, que era un libro grueso de tapas negras y desgastadas. Con cuidado abrió el libro por el índice y busco horrocrux, _pagina 357._

Mientras duraba la lectura, Sophie se sentía cada vez más asqueada, con más miedo, y con muchas ganas de cerrar aquel horroroso libro. No solo describía que era un horrocrux, si no como hacer uno, y como destruirlo, pero aun así era algo tan oscuro, que Sophie creyó que no podría acabar su lectura. Pero lo hizo, tenía que hacerlo, por Hermione.

Cerró el libro, y lo dejó en su improvisada cama, necesitaba un descanso, por lo que volvió a recoger todo, después de respirar hondamente varias veces, y salió hacia la cocina. Cuando llegó vio en una esquina de la mesa como la profesora McGonagall negaba con la cabeza, y como Arthur Weasley, el único Weasley vivo señalaba unos papeles.

Sophie imaginó rápidamente la conversación, Arthur debía tener un plan, un plan fatídico y temerario, y McGonagall se lo prohibía. Y es que el patriarca de los Weasley, había dejado de ser un hombre bondadoso y alegre, para ser una persona hosca y temeraria. Todos suponían que buscaba, de forma consiste o no, la muerte luchando, para volver a ver a sus seres queridos, y de paso matar algún que otro mortifago.

Ella misma también había pasado por algo parecido, pero sabía que no podía hacer aquello, quizás porque no era tan valiente como hacerlo, aunque le gustaba pensar que no podía hacerlo porque tenía que cuidar de Hermione, pero ella ya no estaba.

Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, y se sirvió un poco de té, y para su desgracia descubrió que Sirius tenía razón, faltaba azúcar. Aun así se bebió su té, pensado en lo que acaba de leer. Un horrocrux era un objeto normal y corriente donde un mago guardaba su alma con el fin de ser inmortal.

Y hasta donde había leído del diario de Hermione, habían encontrado uno, aunque supuso que la copa también era un horrocrux. Solo le faltaba saber cuántos había para decírselo a Dumbledore, y averiguar dónde estaban, lo que supondría que tendría que leerse todo el diario e ir marcando. Por suerte, y gracias a Hermione, en aquella casa había pergamino y tinta para escribir.

Volvió a subir a la habitación con desgana, aquello no le apetecía, pero cada vez que miraba a su alrededor se convencía que era lo correcto, porque aquel horrible futuro no podía continuar, tenía que cambiar las cosas.

Se acomodó en la cama con el pergamino y la tinta en sus piernas, y sacó el diario. Aquello le iba a llevar su tiempo. Pesadamente, y sin muchas ganas de iniciar aquella lectura, ya que suponía que le iba atraer más dolor que alegría, pasó las hojas distraídamente, hasta que vio su nombre. La letra no era tan pulcra y pulida como antes, si no que parecía que habían hecho un gran esfuerzo para escribir. Con el corazón en un puño se dispuso a leer:

_Sophie,_

_Te conozco desde hace tiempo y sé que no querrás leer el diario, no por cansancio o por aburrimiento, si no porque como sospechas está lleno de dolor, un dolor que yo he vivido y que no te voy a obligar a vivir por eso te voy a dejar aquí escrito lo más importante, aunque claro, siempre puedes leer todo el diario, es tu elección._

_Lo primero que has de saber es que el hechizo para viajar en el tiempo solo funciona una vez, me refiero a que solo podrás ir hacia atrás una vez, y regresar. Una misma persona no puede usarlo más de una vez. Y antes de usarlo practica, no vaya a ser que algo salga mal, todo depende de esto._

_Lo mejor sería que viajases a tu cuarto curso, ya que por desgracia para acabar con Voldemort este ha de ser algo, tener cuerpo, haber vuelto. Tendrás que ir hasta Dumbledore y convencerle de tu historia, y de que destruya los horrocruxes cuanto antes. Me imagino que desconoces que son, lo mejor es que leas Los secretos de las artes más oscuras, es un libro horrible, pero es lo mejor. Ahí pone todo lo que necesitas saber para entender lo que son._

_Me gustaría decirte mucho más, pero no puedo, no me quedan fuerzas, así que en la siguiente pagina te dejo donde encontrar los horcruxes, dale esa lista a Dumbledore, y regresa en el tiempo._

_Posiblemente cuando todo pase, no me acuerde de nada, por eso quiero darte las gracias, y decirte que te quiero, siempre has sido una buena amiga._

_Hermione_

Sophie pasó la página, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y leyó la lista de los horcruxes, había un total de seis objetos, el relicario, la copa, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, un anillo, un diario y la serpiente de Voldemort. Parecía una tarea sencilla, pero sabía que no lo era, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían perecido ante ella, y en ese instante, Sophie era la única que podía hacerse cargo.

Con decisión y sabiendo que le dolería, abrió el diario por la primera pagina y comenzó a leer la historia de su amiga. Lo necesitaba para comprender realmente a que se enfrentaba, aquello no era un juego, y cuanto más preparada estuviese mejor.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de comentar! Besos


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer**: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de JK Rowling. La historia original pertenece a Little . Joanna . 21**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Había pasado un mes desde que habían abandonado la primera casa, a pesar de la insistencia de Sophie de no querer abandonar el lugar donde descansaba Hermione. Se sentía segura y protegida estando cerca del lugar donde descansaba su amiga, no sabía porque, pero era así, al contrario que la nueva casa que habitaban.

La decisión de trasladarse había sido, sin contar a Sophie, unánime, ya que si seguían mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio podían ser descubiertos con más facilidad. Usando el mismo planteamiento que para la primera casa, habían decidido ir a un pueblo que había sido atacado por mortífagos.

Con los ánimos un poco más animados, habían comenzado hacer pequeñas incursiones para ayudar a la gente del pueblo, sin atreverse a hacer mucho más. Mientras tanto Sophie, en sus pocos ratos libres, practicaba el hechizo del viaje en el tiempo. No parecía difícil pero no quería equivocarse, aunque realmente tampoco se sentía segura para hacerlo.

Aquella mañana Sophie junto a Hestia Jones, una mujer bajita de pelo negro y mejillas siempre sonrojadas, hacían ronda por la parte norte del pueblo. Desde que se habían trasladado a la primera casa Hestia intentaba cuidar de Sophie, sin darse cuenta que a esta le ponía más nerviosa que ayudarla, aunque Sophie no le decía nada porque sabía que lo hacía con buena intención.

Ambas paseaban como madre e hija, mientras buscaban algún indicio de algo sospechoso. Pero no había nada, los pocos habitantes supervivientes, estaban reconstruyendo el pueblo después de _la explosión de gas_, idea que ellos mismos habían hecho creer a los pocos muggles que quedaban.

Después de su ronda volvieron a la casa, y Hestia continuó revoloteando a su alrededor, evitando así que Sophie pudiese ir a practicar el hechizo. Aparte de Hestia, las rondas y el mantenimiento de la casa que habitaban, el otro problema de Sophie que le impedía practicar el hechizo era Sirius. La seguía a todos lados, quería saber que hacía, que pensaba… Sophie se planteaba si Sirius querría ser su _nuevo_ padre, aunque negó la idea riendo amargamente, Hestia y Sirius juntos no serian buenos padres.

Aparte claro, que la relación de Sophie y cualquier hombre que intentase o fuese su padre no era buena, lo que daba lugar a discusiones, peleas y lágrimas a altas horas de la noche.

Se dirigió al salón, seguida de Hestia, pensando en dormir un poco en algún sillón, antes de ponerse a limpiar el piso de arriba, pero se encontró a Sirius en la habitación hablando con Kingsley en un tono bastante serio.

- Hola-dijo Sophie con cierto reparo y se sentó en el sofá más lejano a los dos hombres, no sin antes coger un viejo libro de la estantería, viendo que le sería imposible dormir.

Realmente no estaba muy dispuesta a leer, y sospechaba que los dos hombres también lo sabían, pero aun así no cambiaron ni de conversación, ni bajaron el volumen, por lo que Sophie los escuchaba perfectamente. Hestia se unió a su conversación.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la ronda?-preguntó Kingsley a la mujer.

- Nada sospechoso-respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No reiría tanto Hestia, Kingsley y Arthur han visto mortífagos-dijo Sirius recargándose en la pared.

- _Creemos_que eran mortífagos- corrigió Kingsley, no del todo seguro-Una pareja, parecían hacer ronda como nosotros. Detuve a Arthur por poco, quería atacarlos. Creo que no nos vieron, pero sería mejor irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

- Lo que me pregunto yo es ¿que buscan aquí?-dijo Sirius- Ya han estado aquí antes, y registraron todo, solo hay que ver los destrozos.

- Quizás a nosotros-opinó Hestia- Tampoco nos hemos estado quietos, y seguro que aunque seamos pocos no nos quieren vivos.

- Eso mismo opinamos nosotros-apoyó Kingsley la idea- Deberíamos trasladarnos en cuanto terminen la ronda McGonagall y Elphias.

Pero antes de que pudiesen volver McGonagall y Elphias, incluso antes de que nadie añadiese algo, o que se diese cuenta del sutil cambio, los mortífagos habían entrado en la casa. Los dos magos y las dos brujas sacaron su varita, se miraron sabiendo que aquello sería el final, y se dispusieron a morir luchando por el bien.

Nada más salir al recibidor pudo ver que no eran realmente muchos mortífagos, pero aun así los superaban en número. Por las escaleras bajaba Arthur Weasley, y Sophie imaginó como iba acabar aquello, por lo que se fue en dirección contraria. No dio muchos pasos cuando se encontró con un mortifago.

La batalla de Sophie contra el enmascarado fue corta, por lo que pudo apreciar aquel mortifago parecía novato, y no tan sanguinario como los más experimentados, por suerte. También pudo percibir que parecía bastante joven, quizás habían coincidido en Hogwarts, pero cuando se acercó para quitarle la máscara, apareció un segundo mortifago, impidiéndole el paso, y obligándole a luchar.

Sophie alzó la varita, sabía que maldición iba a lanzarle, la tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero una voz detrás de ella la distrajo, haciendo que el mortifago aprovechase y le atacase. El hechizo del enemigo le dio en las costillas, rápidamente una mancha de sangre se extendió por su ropa.

- Jugson-dijo una voz de mujer- Déjamela a mí

No hizo falta que se girase. Sophie sabía perfectamente quien era, Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Hola cachorrito-dijo Bellatrix con voz de niño pequeño y riéndose.

- _¡Avada_…-comenzó Sophie, sintiendo como todo el odio por Bellatrix y todo el mal que la rodeaba le daba un poder mucho mayor.

Bellatrix en un movimiento rápido cogió a Sophie por el brazo desviando la maldición, que dio en el techo, y aprisionando a la joven entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- Nos vamos a divertir-dijo la mortifaga separándose un poco de la chica con una sádica sonrisa- _¡Crucio!_

Las rodillas de Sophie dejaron de aguantar el peso de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo mientras el dolor se extendía por su delgado cuerpo. Solo sentía dolor, como si le clavasen mil cuchillos al rojo vivo por todo el cuerpo, no había nada más allá del dolor, exceptuando una risa, la de Bellatrix Lestrange en su oreja.

Sophie que deseaba que acabase pronto aquella tortura, escuchó como Bellatrix le decía que pidiese clemencia. Quería hacerlo, de verdad que quería, pero el dolor le impedía gesticular ni una sola palabra. Y de golpe el dolor ceso, solo por unos instantes, y pudo ver y sentir otra vez todo.

- Levantadla-ordenó la voz de Bellatrix-Quiero que vea esto

Dos mortífagos se pusieron a su lado y la levantaron sosteniéndola unos centímetros por encima del aire. Uno le tiró del pelo para que mirase hacia arriba. Pudo ver que solo quedaban mortífagos en pie. Vio cerca de la puerta el cuerpo de la profesora McGonagall, posiblemente acababa de llegar de su ronda cuando se encontró todo aquello. Unos pasos más allá estaba su compañero Elphias. Pero también había algún que otro mortifago en el suelo, al menos se iban a llevar a algunos por delante. Cerca de las escaleras pudo ver la cabellera rojiza del último de los Weasley.

Unos pasos delante de ella, hacia donde le obligaban a mirar, estaba Bellatrix con un corte en la cara y parecía que cojeaba. Y por detrás de la mortifaga había otros dos mortífagos sujetando a Sirius. Solo quedaban ellos dos. Le hubiese gustado poder llamarle, pero el dolor había vuelto y no era capaz de hacer ningún movimiento.

Notaba que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sus compañeros habían muerto, ellos iban a morir, todo se iba a acabar, había ganado Voldemort.

- Siempre he deseado ser yo la que acabe contigo-dijo Bellatrix tocando la mejilla de Sirius con la varita- Siempre…

- Quizás soy yo el que acabe contigo-dijo Sirius escupiendo a los pies de su prima. Uno de los mortífagos que lo sujetaba comenzó a retorcerle el brazo.

-Suéltalo-dijo la mortifago con una sonrisa-¡_Crucio!-_chilló Bellatrix, pero Sirius consiguió esquivarlo en el último momento.

- Eres tan evidente, primita-dijo Sirius sonriendo con autosuficiencia, aunque se notaba que estaba muy débil físicamente-Quizás es por eso tu querido Voldemort te ha enviado a esta misión de pacotilla con los novatos.

- ¡CALLATE!, ¡CRUCIO!

Esa vez los reflejos de Sirius fallaron y no fue capaz de esquivar la maldición, Sophie vio como el mago se retorcía por el suelo, y como la cara de satisfacción de Bellatrix aumentaba, hasta que el deseo de diversión de uno de los mortífagos distrajo a la bruja.

Uno de los enmascarados había decidido que ellos también merecían divertirse y habían atacado a Sophie con un crucio, y aquella vez sí que chilló. Sophie sentía como el dolor salía de sus pulmones hasta hacerse un grito, pero aun así no cesaba.

- Volved a cogerlo-chilló Bellatrix por encima de los gritos de Sophie, y dos mortífagos atraparon otra vez a Sirius que se encontraba en el suelo y sin varita- Son míos. ¿Nadie os ha enseñado modales?

- Déjame a la chica, es mayorcita para mi gusto, pero me divertiré igual- dijo uno hombre grave parecida a un ladrido, saliendo entre dos mortífagos a la izquierda de Sophie, la cual estaba en el suelo tirada.

El corazón de Sophie se aceleró al escuchar aquella voz, si había alguien en el mundo que Sophie odiase con todas sus fuerzas, incluso por encima de Voldemort, aquel era Fenrir Greyback, al que culpaba de todos sus males. Y en aquel momento estaba ahí, a su lado, reclamándola.

- He dicho que son míos-dijo Bellatrix apuntando con la varita a Greyback- Podrás divertirte con lo que quede de ella. Recuerda que soy yo la que está al mando.

- ¿Y quién ha decidido eso?-dijo el _hombre_enseñando sus afilados dientes.

- El Señor tenebroso. No oses contradecir sus deseos.

- Estas herida desde Hogwarts, no vales nada-dijo Greyback acentuando su sonrisa y caminando hacia Sophie- Quiero a la chica.

Greyback extendió el brazo y atrapó el brazo de Sophie, haciendo que los mortífagos que la habían vuelto a sostener se apartasen, ellos tampoco parecían contentos con la mortifaga. La falta de apoyo hizo que Sophie acabase en el suelo, sin fuerza para levantarse. Pero a la vez que ella caía, los hechizos volvieron, los mortífagos se atacaban unos a los otros.

Sophie solo consiguió recostarse más en el suelo, con la vaga esperanza de que los hechizos no llegasen tan abajo. Fenrir la había soltado cuando los hechizos habían comenzado, y estaba atacando como un animal a un mortifago a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba ella.

Cuando una mano atrapó su brazo y tiró de ella, solo se dispuso a morir, esperando que fuese quien fuese le diese una muerta rápida, aunque sospechaba que si era Greyback su muerte sería demasiado lenta.

- Tenemos que llegar a la puerta y desaparecernos-escuchó Sophie que le decía Sirius al oído. No sabía cómo se había liberado de los mortífagos que lo sostenían, ni como había llegado hasta su lado, pero ahí estaba, eso era lo importante.

Mucho más lentos de lo que querrían, se dirigieron a la puerta, no sin antes presentar batalla con algún que otro mortifago. Para su suerte, cerca no estaba ni Bellatrix ni Greyback, por lo que no tuvieron grandes problemas para llegar a la puerta.

- Tenemos que correr-le dijo Sirius cuando estaban solo a unos pasos de la puerta-Dame la mano, y nos desaparecemos, solo hemos de alejarnos lo suficiente.

- No creo que pueda correr-dijo Sophie con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo- Creo que tengo el tobillo roto.

- Solo hazlo o moriremos-dijo Sirius en voz baja y grave.

Sirius cogió la mano de Sophie y salió corriendo arrastrando de ella fuera de la casa, lo suficiente lejos para desaparecerse. Algunos mortífagos también corrían detrás de ellos, y justo en el momento en que Sirius comenzó a desaparecerse, uno se cogió a ellos, desapareciéndose así los tres.

El mortifago, que estaba en mejores condiciones físicas que Sirius y Sophie, se levantó antes que ellos y consiguió arrebatarles las varitas a ambos. Con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, y viendo que posiblemente aquello fuese su fin, tanto Sirius y Sophie se levantaron y se pusieron enfrente del mortifago que les apuntaba con sus propias varitas.

Su única posibilidad era ganar en una lucha al estilo muggle, y ellos llevaban el as de perder. Estaban en peores condiciones que el mortifago, y él tenía tres varitas, aunque había una que no usaba, y quizás aquello era lo que les podría salvar. Ambos se habían dado cuenta como la propia varita del mortifago asomaba entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Sirius miró a Sophie y comprendió que ella también se había dado cuenta, por lo que se lanzó contra el mortifago esperando distraerle para que Sophie atrapase la varita. El mortifago tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, los suficientes para que el hechizo no diese a Sirius, y este consiguiese llegar hasta él y derribarlo.

- _Petrificus totalus_-dijo Sophie con la varita del mortifago en la mano- ¿Se acabó?

- ¡Shh!-le chistó Sirius- Hay más gente aquí. Quizás enviaron mortífagos a esta casa también.

Y con esas palabras Sophie se dio cuenta de tres cosas: que estaban atrapados en aquella guardilla, que estaban en la casa donde Hermione falleció, y que su única salida era viajar en el tiempo.

* * *

**Nota de autora: Como veran no estoy haciendo prácticamente ningún cambio, salvo por unos cuantos errores de escritura, o unas cuantas palabras de mas, nada significativo.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen, comentan y tienen en sus favoritos esta historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos en el proximo!**

**PD: No se olviden de los review!**


	5. Chapter 4

******Disclamer**: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de JK Rowling. La historia original pertenece a Little . Joanna . 21**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Y con esas palabras Sophie se dio cuenta de tres cosas: que estaban atrapados en aquel lugar, que estaban en la casa donde Hermione falleció, y que su única salida era viajar en el tiempo.

- No tenemos más remedio que luchar-dijo Sirius mirando a Sophie. Era tan joven, merecía vivir, al igual que muchos otros, pero sabía que aquella batalla, incluso antes de empezar, estaba perdida.

- No, podemos… podemos-Sophie sentía como las palabras se enredaban en su mente, sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero no era capaz, no podía. El plan de Hermione se le planteaba tan descabellado, que su mente no era capaz de expresarlo en voz alta, pero era aquello o…

- Si no luchamos, solo podemos morir-dijo Sirius- No te voy a mentir, vamos a morir de todas formas, pero no les será fácil, yo voy a luchar. ¿Estás conmigo?

- Hay una cosa que no sabes-dijo Sophie respirando entrecortadamente.

- No tenemos tiempo, ¡habla!-chilló Sirius apuntando con la varita a la puerta, los mortífagos estaban a punto de llegar.

El aire, era aire de batalla, cada musculo estaba dolorido, pero predispuesto a luchar hasta acabar muerto. Los mortífagos los superarían en número, sin dudarlo, y seguramente estarían descansados, pero aun así, Sirius Black iba a luchar.

- Hermione ideo un plan.

-¿Un plan? ¿Qué plan?- pregunto Sirius confundido y desesperado.

- Un viaje en el tiempo para evitar todo, para ganar a Voldemort.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?-preguntó Sirius olvidándose de la amenaza de los mortífagos. SI aquello era verdad…

La desesperación por la muerte, aunque sepas que es inminente, te hace creer en cosas, que jamás creerías en otra situación. La parte racional de Sirius solo se repetía que aquello era imposible, pero una parte de él, que latía acorde con su corazón se llenaba de esperanza y deseos de que fuese verdad, aquellas simples palabras.

- Cuanta menos gente lo supiese mejor-dijo Sophie- Pero no estoy segura que funcione, pero si vamos aprobarlo, creo que ahora sería el momento.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

- Solo dame la mano, y piensa en regresar en el tiempo, cuando Dumbledore aun estaba vivo, el resto es cosa mía-dijo Sophie extendiendo la mano hacia Sirius, mientras se escuchaban ruidos acercándose a la guardilla.

Sirius cogió la mano de la joven, y pensó solo en unos años atrás cuando aun parecía que podían ganar, cuando Dumbledore estaba vivo, cuando Harry estaba vivo, entonces una idea surco su mente, quizás podían cambiar mucho más….

Sus pensamientos se habían desviado demasiado tarde para cambiarlos, cuando una luz blanca los absorbió. Ya no había vuelta atrás…

Faltaban aun dos horas para que empezara el desayuno de aquel lunes llovioso, por lo que la rutina había vuelto a comenzar, los elfos estaban preparando el desayuno en las cocinas, siendo este el lugar de mayor ajetreo en ese momento, aunque no todo era silencio en el resto del colegio, ya había algún profesor revisando, antes de desayunar, lo que tenía preparado para la siguiente clase, o algún alumno despistado que no había hecho sus deberes durante el fin de semana.

Pero en general la gran mayoría de habitantes del castillo aun estaban descansando, por lo que cuando apareció una luz blanca y cegadora en medio del Gran Comedor nadie se dio cuenta.

De aquella misteriosa luz cayó un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años, de pelo oscuro y bastante atractivo, si no fuese por los golpes y arañazos que recubrían su cara. Con cuidado se puso de pie después de caer al suelo. No habían pasado ni dos segundos de que estaba de pie, cuando una joven empezó a caer a través de la luz.

La joven estaba bastante delgada para su estatura. Debería rondar cerca de los 17 años, y al igual que el hombre lucia varios golpes y arañazos. Pero al contrario que el hombre, cayó chillando a los brazos de su compañero.

- ¡Sophie! No chilles- le reclamó el hombre- Quizás no ha funcionado, y solo nos ha movido en el espacio, no en el tiempo. Esto puede estar lleno de mortífagos.

- Pero estamos aquí, donde queríamos, y está en perfectas condiciones- dijo Sophie bajando de los brazos del hombre y mirando a su alrededor-¡No pueden haberlo arreglado tan rápido! ¡Ha funcionado!

- Quizás solo hemos viajado un año, y por lo tanto puede ser peligroso-razonó el hombre.

Toda la esperanza que segundos atrás recorría su cuerpo, había sido substituida por precaución. No sabía el porqué, pero había algo que le inquietaba, y nunca va mal ser precavido, aunque mucha gente no se lo creería de Sirius Black.

- Cállate, Sirius, no seas tan negativo-dijo Sophie encaminándose hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- Para un momento-dijo Sirius poniéndose delante de ella- Míranos, si todo ha salido bien, le daremos un ataque al corazón a cualquiera que nos vea así. Estamos llenos de sangre, heridas, y tus estas cojeando.

- Tienes razón- asintió Sophie mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos- Espero que sepas curar heridas.

Estar en Hogwarts hacia que Sophie se sintiese realmente renovada en todos los sentidos. Aunque todavía sentía el dolor de las heridas físicas, y mentales por los hechos ocurridos minutos atrás, se sentía con fuerzas para terminar aquella misión que solo acababa de empezar.

Y tener a Sirius, también ayudaba. Quizás nunca habían tenido una gran relación, sobre todo por culpa de Sophie, pero se alegraba de tenerlo, de no estar sola. La facilidad en que Sirius había aceptado el plan, quizás por desesperación, hacia que Sophie se sintiese, extrañamente, segura. Compartir aquella locura le hacía sentir mucho mejor que antes.

Sin contar claro, que ella no tenía ni idea de curar heridas, y Sirius parecía todo un medimago.

- ¿Qué querías ser de mayor?-le preguntó Sophie mientras Sirius le sostenía la barbilla para curarle una herida en el cuello.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado Sirius, _¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza, a esa niña para en las circunstancias en las que estaban, preguntar eso?_

- Ya me has oído, ¿Qué querías ser de mayor? Cuando eras un niño seguro que pensaste que querías hacer cuando salieses de Hogwarts- le explicó Sophie- Yo quería entrar en el Ministerio, y trabajar en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Quizás para ayudar a tu padre?-dijo Sirius sonriendo de lado, como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Sophie no solía hablar de él, la última vez que Sirius había escuchado a Sophie referirse a su padre había dicho, textualmente, el profesor Lupin.

- Bueno, ¿Qué quería ser de mayor?-dijo Sophie esquivando el tema.

- Ya esta lista, aunque para el tobillo necesitarás algo más de lo que te he hecho, pero al menos no te dolerá en un rato-explicó Sirius, no muy seguro de saber arreglarle el tobillo, pero seguramente podrían hablar con Pomfrey más adelante. _Si todo había salido bien._

- Gracias-dijo en un susurro Sophie- Pero yo no sé nada sobre curación, no puedo curarte. Lo siento.

- Con un simple espejo, podre hacerlo yo mismo-le dijo Sirius mientras conjuraba un espejo- Ventajas de ser Merodeador, aprendes a curarte, o Madame Pomfrey sospechará de que estas más tiempo en la enfermería que en otro sitio.

Diez minutos después, Sirius había conseguido curarse todas las heridas, exceptuando una que tenía en el costado, aunque había conseguido que dejase de sangrar.

- Tengo una cosa-dijo Sophie mientras le quitaba el hechizo desilusionador al bolso y sacaba la capa de Harry- Supongo que Hermione la cogió en algún momento y pensó que era mejor tenerla cerca. Si todo ha salido bien mi yo de este tiempo estará en el castillo, y quizás tu yo también, no creo que sea bueno que nos vean. Y si no ha salido bien… será mejor tenerla.

Sin ninguna explicación más ambos se metieron bajo la capa y estuvieron varios minutos revisando que no se viesen sus pies, por lo que tenían que ir un poco encorvados y despacio, pero nadie los vería. Aun era temprano, pero los alumnos ya estarían despertándose, por lo que seguro que se iban a cruzar con alguno.

Abrieron solo una rendija de las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, y con un ritmo despacio y constante se dirigieron al despacho del difunto Albus Dumbledore, aunque si todo había ido como tenía que ir, Albus Dumbledore tenía que estar más vivo que muerto.

Sophie había decidido no mirar a las personas con las que se cruzaban para evitar salir corriendo a abrazarlas y avisarles del peligro que corrían, por lo que iba concentrada mirándose los pies. _Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, izquierdo…_

Al ver que Sophie estaba más pendiente de sus pies que del camino, Sirius tuvo tomar el mando, por lo que cogió a la joven de la mano y fue guiándola a través de los pasillos. Algunos de los alumnos se le hacían familiares, seguramente los había visto durante sus guardias por el castillo, o quizás cuando aún era un fugitivo y había pasado un año haciendo pequeñas incursiones en el castillo.

Pero su teoría se vio rápidamente rota cuando vio como por una esquina del pasillo entraba una joven Ravenclaw rubia con bucles hasta los hombros y con unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Sophie, o mejor dicho, los de Sophie eran idénticos a los de aquella joven.

Sirius había tenido el mayor contacto con aquella joven, pasados los años, pero aun así podía recordarla, cuando él iba a Hogwarts y ella jugaba a Quidditch, donde era realmente buena, y todo el mundo esperaba que llegase a ser profesional, pero nunca lo fue. Instintivamente al recordar eso miró a Sophie.

- Sophie-susurró Sirius lo más flojo que pudo, mientras tiraba de ella sin desviarse mucho del pasillo.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó, también susurrando, Sophie.

En lugar de contestarle, Sirius solo levantó el brazo y señaló a la joven Ravenclaw. Sophie dejó de mirar a Sirius y miró hacia donde apuntaba, para ver a una joven, que se le hacía realmente familiar. Entonces antes de que Sirius consiguiese taparle la boca, Sophie chilló.

- ¡Esto es culpa tuya! Es mi madre, mi madre con mi edad.

- No chilles, vas a llamar nuestra atención. No es normal que una voz salga de la nada-le dijo Sirius mientras le tapaba la boca, pero tuvo que retirarla rápidamente cuando, Sophie le mordió.

- Hemos viajado unos 20 años atrás en el tiempo, solo quería viajar dos o tres años, esto es culpa tuya-dijo Sophie respirando entrecortadamente por la rabia, a la vez que intentaba mantener un tono de voz bajo- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

- Lo que pretendíamos hacer antes, cambiar las cosas, podremos salvar a James y a Lily-dijo Sirius sin evitar poder sonreír. Había funcionado.

- Así que es eso, James y Lily-dijo Sophie apretando los puños- ¿No has pensado que sus muertes nos dieron 13 años de paz? Toda la comunidad mágica se sentía segura, pudo recuperarse, pero no, tú tienes que ser egoísta e intentar salvar a tus amigos. ¿En qué año se supone que estamos?

- Podemos salvarlos a ellos y a muchos otros, no es un deseo egoísta acabar con la guerra mucho antes-le reprocho Sirius- Lo último que pensé fue que ojalá me fuese dado cuenta de todas las señales que indicaban que Peter era un traidor.

- Genial, si todo va bien, tenemos un año o menos para acabar con Voldemort, claro, que no hemos de olvidar que nadie nos va a creer. Yo no he nacido, y tú se supone que tienes unos 20 años. Genial.

- El plan es el mismo, hablar con Dumbledore-le dijo Sirius intentando no perder los nervios- Solo que salvaremos a más gente.

Sin saber que más decir Sophie se encaminó, haciendo que Sirius la siguiese, hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

- ¿Sabes la contraseña?-le preguntó Sophie cuando se encontraron enfrente de la gárgola, que daba la entrada al despacho del director.

- No-respondió Sirius- Pero siempre es algo de comer, un dulce.

Después de más de media hora, y de haber nombrado todos los dulces que conocían, ambos habían perdido toda la adrenalina y excitación por el viaje, el dolor había vuelto y no sabían qué hacer. Estaban en un tiempo lejano al suyo, sin nadie con quien confiar, y sin saber qué hacer.

- Me sé la contraseña de hace dos años, o más bien la que tendrá dentro de unos 20 años-dijo Sophie quitándose la capa y sentándose en el suelo. Si Dumbledore no estaba, no iba a pasar mucha gente por allí que la viese.

- ¿Por tus deberes como perfecta?-le preguntó Sirius sentándose a su lado, y doblando la capa.

- No- negó Sophie con la cabeza, también, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, que nunca iban a derramarse- Remus quería verme, antes de irse a una misión de la Orden, y…

- Es eso-dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y sonriendo- Dumbledore está en el cuartel de la Orden, y sé donde esta, y seguramente pueda entrar, pues mi yo de esta época puede. Vamos Sophie, vamos a cambiar la historia.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer**: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de JK Rowling. La historia original pertenece a Little . Joanna . 21**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- Es eso-dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y sonriendo- Dumbledore está en el cuartel de la Orden, y sé donde esta, y seguramente pueda entrar, pues mi yo de esta época puede. Vamos Sophie, vamos a cambiar la historia.

- ¿Realmente crees que va a funcionar decirme esa frase?-dijo Sophie alzando una de sus cejas y valorando si alguien alguna vez había picado en esa frase. _Definitivamente se volvió loco_.

- Con James funcionaba-dijo Sirius sin poder evitar sonreír- Ya lo conocerás.

- No, no voy a conocerlo. La misión es hablar con Dumbledore y al decirle la información sobre los horrocruxes, el hechizo nos devolverá a nuestro tiempo, aunque con todos los cambios que se habrán desarrollado por nuestra visita temporal, vete a saber donde aparecemos.

- ¿Horrocruxes?-preguntó Sirius desconcertado. Sophie solo le había dicho que tenían que viajar a un tiempo donde Dumbledore estuviese vivo, y el supuso que era por algo que Hermione había revelado a Sophie, antes de morir, pero nadie había hablado de no sé que cruxes.

- Si Dumbledore no está, podemos ir a buscarle al cuartel, allí te lo contaré, cuando hablemos con Dumbledore-dijo Sophie, viendo que no había mucho más que hacer allí.

- Pero cuéntamelo, de camino, aun nos queda bastante para poder aparecernos-reclamó Sirius como un niño pequeño.

- Ven, metete debajo de la capa-le contestó Sophie, evitando hablar más de lo necesario sobre los horrocruxes, solo imaginarlo, ya le ponía los pelos de punta.

Sin decir nada más Sirius la guió escaleras abajo, hacia uno de los pasillos secretos que conducían fuera de Hogwarts. Era un camino mucho más rápido que salir por la entrada, e ir caminando hasta Hogsmeade por el camino.

Cuando salieron al sótano de una de las tiendas de Hogsmeade, Sirius le indicó que escondiese la capa, ya que se iban a desaparecer, y quizás la podían perder, y era algo demasiado valioso para perderla.

Aparecieron en un callejón desierto, y Sirius agradeció que ningún miembro de la Orden estuviese allí, ya que era el punto más oculto cerca del cuartel, ideal para aparecerse y desaparecerse.

- Vuelve a sacar la capa-le dijo Sirius. Sophie, sin decir nada, la sacó y la pasó por encima de ellos, cubriéndolos hasta los tobillos, por lo que tenían que ir un poco encogidos.

Sirius iba contemplando el vecindario, al cual su memoria no hacia justicia. Siempre se acordaría de cómo Lily, repetía una y otra vez, que era un barrio muy hermoso, y aunque quizás sonaba afeminado, Sirius también lo pensaba. Le gustaba la igualdad de las casas, todas de techos blancos y techos oscuros, y como las flores llenaban de color el barrio. El cuartel era la única casa sin flores, ningún miembro tenía tiempo para hacer ese trabajo, no con Voldemort a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Es aquí-dijo Sirius señalando una casa, y como supuso, él era capaz de verla perfectamente.

- Yo solo veo una casa abandonada-dijo Sophie, imaginándose que era por culpa del encantamiento fidelio- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

- Esperar-dijo Sirius- Pero están ahí, veo luz en la ventana de arriba, si no me equivoco ahí estaba la sala de reuniones.

- Por casualidad, no te acordaras de cuento vais a tardar, ¿no?-dijo Sophie, esperando que fuese poco rato.

- No sé ni en qué día estamos, es imposible que me acuerde de cuánto va a durar. Y yo que pensaba que eras una inteligente Ravenclaw, y haces preguntas tontas como todos los demás-dijo Sirius riéndose de la cara de Sophie.

Sophie respiró hondo y salió de debajo de la capa, esperando que nadie la viese aparecer de la nada y se dirigió a la esquina de la calle, donde había un pequeño quiosco. Recordaba haber visto dinero muggle en el bolso de Hermione, podría comprar un diario, y ver la fecha en que estaban, y quizás enterarse de algo, ya que era imposible ocultar todo a los muggles.

- Hola, buenos días-dijo Sophie a la quiosquera.

- Hola querida-le contestó la agradable mujer- ¿Qué deseas?

- Un periódico-dijo Sophie sonriéndole a la dependienta.

- ¿Y cuál quieres? Tenemos Daily mail, The guardian, The times….

- ¡The times!-exclamó Sophie repitiendo el ultimo nombre y pensando que los muggles tenían demasiados periódicos, _¿para qué querían tantos?_

- Aquí tienes-dijo la mujer sonriéndole y tendiéndole el periódico- Serán 90 peniques.

Sophie miró las monedas que había sacado del bolso, ¿Qué eran 90 _peniques?_ Por suerte, la mujer, que la vio apurado la indico cuales eran.

- Espero que tenga una buena estancia en el país-le dijo para despedirse la mujer del quiosco. Sophie asintió mientras se despedía con la mano. Se imaginó que probablemente fuera del país, los muggles usaban otras monedas, de ahí que no fuese visto extraño que Sophie, si era extranjera, no supiese cómo funcionaban las monedas.

- ¿Sirius?-susurró Sophie cuando volvió a estar donde se suponía que estaba Sirius con la capa- Tengo un periódico, sé en qué día estamos. ¡Sirius!

- ¿Te has perdido preciosa?-dijo Sirius a sus espaldas.

Sophie se giró para recriminarle el_preciosa_, y que no le contestase, cuando se dio cuenta, de que no era su Sirius el que le hablaba, si no el de aquella época. Lo que significaba, que probablemente la reunión se había acabado.

- No-contestó mirándole a los ojos. Había que reconocer, que era bastante atractivo. Sophie se horrorizo de su propio pensamiento.

- ¿Seguro?-dijo Sirius acercándose a ella, y cogiéndola de la mano, hasta darle una vuelta, dejándola de espaldas al cuartel.

Y entonces Sophie comprendió lo que sucedía. La habían visto y Sirius había salido a distraerla, para que los demás pudiesen salir. Decidió seguirle la corriente, esperando que su Sirius pudiese interceptar a Dumbledore, y no hiciese ninguna locura.

Por su parte, Sirius seguía debajo de la capa, mirando la escena que se desenvolvía entre Sophie y su versión joven, con bastante diversión. Sophie no estaba mal, quizás no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba cuando era joven, pero sabía que aquel Sirius no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Entonces una imagen apareció en su mente, Remus dándole un puñetazo por pensar en aquello. El escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, le duro varios minutos. Era mejor que aquel Sirius no intentase nada.

- ¿Y si no te has perdido, que haces aquí?-preguntó Sirius mientras, coquetamente pasaba su brazo por la cintura de Sophie, para indicar con la mano a los demás miembros que podían salir del cuartel.

- Quita tu mano de ahí, si quieres seguir conservándola-le dijo Sophie en un tono gélido- Y lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia.

- Nos ha salido peleona-dijo Sirius sonriendo de lado, quizás aquello iba a ser divertido. Sirius vio como iban saliendo sus compañeros. Por suerte aun tendría unos minutos más con la joven- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Yo?-dijo Sophie esperando tener algunos segundos más para pensar su nombre.

- Claro, ¿A quién quieres que le pregunte?-cuestionó Sirius pensando que quizás la chica era un poco tonta.

- Claro, claro-dijo Sophie riendo tontamente- Me llamo… Kate, si eso Kate.

- ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Sirius bastante serio, y dirigió su mano hacia su varita. No creía que fuese un mortifago, parecía un poco atolondrada para ello, pero tampoco podía decir que fuese una situación normal. _¿Quién no se acuerda de su nombre?_

Aun debajo de la capa, Sirius pudo ver como los miembros de la Orden salían del cuartel, de forma silenciosa y en pequeños grupos. Todas aquellas personas habían muerto, por lo que tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no hacer nada, y esperar a Dumbledore.

Vio salir a Fabian y Gideon Prewett, siempre le habían parecido divertidos, y los había admirado, antes que los Merodeadores llegasen a Hogwarts, eran ellos los que le daban dolor de cabeza a la pobre McGonagall. No pudo evitar pensar que realmente los gemelos Weasley eran una copia, bastante exacta de ellos.

Después salieron Edgar Bones, al cual matarían junto a toda su familia, con Benjy Fenwick, del cual solo encontraron trozos. Detrás de ellos iba Remus bastante serio, sin hablar con nadie. La culpa ataco a Sirius en ese momento, se imagino, que su amigo estaba solo, porque su versión joven lo consideraba el traidor. Que estúpido había sido.

Finalmente salieron Lily, Peter y James. Lily con su abultada barriga, por lo que debían estar en 1980, pues Harry aun no había nacido, aunque por el tamaño de aquella barriga no podía faltar mucho. James fue el último en salir e hizo una seña al joven Sirius para indicar que ya había salido todo el mundo, pero Sirius adulto no la vio, ya que su mirada estaba fija en Peter.

Vio como iba hablando con Lily, cuando Sirius sabía, que seguramente estaba ya planeando su muerte. Apretó los puños y respiraba con dificultad, aguantando las ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante. Aquello no iba a solucionar nada, se repetía, tenían que esperar a Dumbledore, añadía. Sabía que si lo mataba en aquel momento todo cambiaria, pero para eso estaban ahí, ¿entonces porque no lo hacía?, por _Sophie_, se dijo. No podía acaba con Peter, sabía que ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

De mientras, el joven Sirius vio el gesto de James, por lo que alargó la mano e hizo ver que le saludaba.

- Mis amigos ya han llegado-dijo Sirius a Sophie- Un placer conocerte.

Sirius se inclinó y beso la mano de Sophie, lo cual hizo reír a esta, _¿Cómo se podía ser tan payaso?_, y salió corriendo en dirección a James. Sophie siguió con la mirada a Sirius y pudo apreciar a James de espaldas, y supo que era él, ya que como todo el mundo decía, Harry era igual que su padre. También vio una chica pelirroja que andaba de forma extraña, que Sophie supuso que era Lily, y un chico bajito y tembloroso, Peter.

Sophie no odiaba a Peter de la manera en que lo hacían Sirius o como lo había hecho Harry, pero igualmente las ganas de enviarle un _avada kedavra_ allí mismo se apoderaron de ella instantáneamente al verlo.

Cuando giraron la esquina, Sophie sintió como una mano invisible tiraba de ella, y aunque sabía que debía ser Sirius, su corazón se aceleró ante el susto.

- ¿Ya has terminado de ligar?-preguntó Sirius mientras ponía la capa encima de ambos.

- Que sepas que el que quería ligar era tu mini tu, no yo-afirmó Sophie, aunque no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

- Como sea-dijo Sirius riéndose ante el sonrojo de su joven acompañante- Dumbledore no ha salido, por lo que debe seguir dentro. Imagino que si entras conmigo, podrás entrar y ver el cuartel.

- ¿Vamos a entrar así, como así?- dijo Sophie, viendo claramente lagunas en el plan de Sirius.

- Tu padre también cuestionaba nuestros planes-dijo Sirius con nostalgia, al recordar aquellos tiempos, que sin duda fueron mejor- Creo que nuestros planes era tan buenos por eso, él nos hacia darnos cuenta de nuestros fallos. Lo he visto salir del cuartel, os parecéis mucho, él también iba con el ceño fruncido, como lo tienes tú ahora.

Sophie relajó inmediatamente la cara, no le gustaba cuando Sirius la comparaba con Remus, pero era cierto que no se parecía mucho a su madre, por lo que tenía que parecerse, a él.

- ¿Vamos a entrar o no?-preguntó Sophie cambiando de tema.

- ¿No creías que era un mal plan?-le rebatió Sirius con una sonrisa triunfal. Haber visto a James, Lily y Remus vivos le había devuelto todas las energías.

- No tengo ningún otro plan-admitió Sophie- Pero entra tu primero, si pasa algo que sea a ti-añadió Sophie riendo.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Hoy decidi traerles capitulo doble! Algunos se preguntaran porque, si prometi subir uno por sabado. Bueno hoy termine de leer todos los capitulos que ya estaban escritos (que solo eran ocho) y les hize unos pequeños retoques muy sutiles. Tambien, despues de casi un mes, al fin me sente a escribir el capitulo 9, y hasta ahora me esta yendo bien. Espero que cuando lo suba en unas semanas ustedes opinen lo mismo.**

**Pues aqui esta otro capitulo, para celebrar que deje de lado la vagancia y me puse a trabajar jajaj. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¿Algun review? **

**Nos leemos!**

**Sam Black**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer**: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de JK Rowling. La historia original pertenece a Little . Joanna . 21**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Cuando Sirius avisó a Sophie que ya estaban dentro de la casa, la joven ya podía vislumbrarla, por lo que con seguridad comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que tenía delante, pero antes de poder dar dos pasos comenzó a sonar como un maullido estridente, por lo que se tapó los oídos, mientras miraba a Sirius, esperando que este hiciese algo.

Pero Sirius no pudo hacer mucho, ya que pocos segundos después estaban siendo apuntados por Albus Dumbledore y Alastor Moody. Sirius se reprendió por no haberse dado cuenta de que el auror no había salido.

- Dejad vuestras varitas donde podamos verlas-dijo Alastor con tono autoritario. Tanto Sophie como Sirius tiraron sus varitas a los pies de Alastor, alegrándose de que el maullido hubiese acabado.

- ¿Quiénes sois y como habéis entrado?-preguntó Dumbledore con un tono suave, como si estuviese regañando a sus nietos de una travesura que le había hecho gracia.

- Esto le resultará gracioso, pero soy Sirius Black-dijo Sirius dando un paso hacia delante, pero parecía que a Moody no le había hecho gracia y lanzó un hechizo a sus pies para que retrocediese. Sirius retrocedió bruscamente haciendo que sintiese pinchazos por la herida.

- ¿Y su joven acompañante?-preguntó Dumbledore pasando la vista de Sirius a la chica.

- No te irás a creer Albus que ese es Sirius Black-protestó Moody- Casi podría ser el padre de Black.

- No digas eso-dijo Sirius con cara de asco- ¡Como iba a ser yo Orión!

- Silencio-chilló Alastor- No estás en posición de bromear.

Sophie miraba a Sirius bastante sorprendida, como había dicho Alastor no estaban en posición para bromear, pero él estaba tan tranquilo. Podían considerarlos mortífagos y matarlos, pero no, simplemente Sirius Black estaba allí, recargado contra la pared, en una posición tan casual, que más que parecer sospechoso parecía que se había encontrado con unos viejos amigos. Aunque para él si era verdad aquella ultima parte.

- Aun no habéis contestado a mi pregunta-dijo Albus en el mismo tono tranquilo.

- Soy Sophie Martin-contestó la propia Sophie, sin saber cómo explicar lo de su viaje. Claramente, Hermione sabría que decir en aquella situación, pero Sophie no tenía ni idea.

- Alastor, creo que deberíamos bajar las varitas, no mienten, y creo que podemos decir que son amigos-dijo Dumbledore mientras bajaba su varita y sonreía a Sirius y a Sophie a la vez que le devolvía sus varitas.

- ¿Pero…-comenzaron tanto a preguntar Moody como Sophie, aunque la continuación de sus preguntas era diferente, ambos callaron al ver al otro intentando hablar.

- Creo que lo correcto sería contestar a vuestras preguntas delante de un té, siempre hay que invitar a tomar algo a los invitados-dijo Dumbledore como respuesta y se dirigió hacia la cocina- Alastor, la varita.

Moody bajó la varita pero no aparto la vista de _los invitados_ y Sophie agradeció mentalmente que aun no tuviese su inquietante ojo mágico.

- Siéntense-dijo Dumbledore ocupando la cabecera de la mesa de la cocina, donde ya había un elfo preparando te. Alastor se sentó a su derecha.

Tanto Sirius como Sophie se sentaron enfrente del director. Aquella cocina era mucho más pequeña que la de Grimmauld Place, por lo que tenían que usar otra sala para las reuniones, como Sirius había indicado antes.

- ¿Quieren algo con el té? ¿Leche quizás?-preguntó el anciano director cuando el elfo dejó una bandeja con tres tazas en la mesa. Alastor había rechazado su te, pero si bebió de una petaca que sacó de su chaqueta.

- No, gracias-dijo Sophie aun sin entender como habían pasado de ser posibles mortífagos y estar a punta de varita, a ser los invitados y hablar del té.

- Quizás unas gotas de veritaserum no irían mal-dijo Moody tocándose un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sophie se preguntó cuantas cosas guardaban aquella chaqueta.

- Si quieres-dijo Sirius acercando su tasa a Moody- No tengo nada que ocultar. Quizás lo que hice con tu madre…

Alastor rojo de rabia levantó su varita, pero Dumbledore negó y la hizo bajar, mientras Sirius sonreía triunfante.

- No hará falta, creo que tanto el señor Black, como la señorita Martin, dirán la verdad sin ninguna opción. No me equivoco, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Sophie por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- No, profesor-dijo Sophie como si fuese una pregunta de clase, aunque no podía evitar sentirse pequeña y desnuda ante aquella mirada, como si no hubiese ningún secreto posible de guardar delante de aquel hombre, y entonces se dio cuenta de porque confiaba en ellos, _legeremancia._ Sabía que Dumbledore era bastante bueno en legeremancia, por lo que debía haber leído en su mente su origen, y les había creído, por lo que Sirius se sentía seguro para hacer aquellas cosas.

- Me gustaría escuchar vuestra historia-dijo Dumbledore después de dar un sorbo a su te. Sophie miró a Sirius esperando que este la explicase, por suerte así lo hizo.

- Venimos de… ¿en qué años estamos?-preguntó Sirius dándose se cuenta que al final no había descubierto la fecha.

- Estamos a 14 de mayo de 1980-le informó Sophie, ya que lo había leído en el diario muggle que había comprado y que en ese momento se encontraba guardado en el bolsito de cuentas.

- Pues entonces… hemos viajado… 18 años atrás en el tiempo-dijo el propio Sirius sorprendido.

- ¡Eso es imposible!-exclamó el auror- ¿No te irás a creer estas patrañas, no Albus?

- Siento decirte, amigo, que si me lo creo-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- Lo que me intriga es como lo han conseguido. ¿En esos 18 años se ha encontrado una forma de realizar estos viajes? En esta época solo podemos viajar horas, y está todo muy controlado por el Ministerio, por suerte.

- En nuestra época es igual. Hemos viajado con un hechizo, que realmente solo conoce Sophie-dijo Sirius mirando a Sophie con dudas. Él solo sabía que aquel hechizo implicaba también a Hermione, pero nada más.

- Ahora solo es un bebe-empezó Sophie. Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante, como para escuchar mejor, mientras que Alastor refunfuñaba en voz baja, sin estar aun convencido- Pero en mi tiempo, ella es una gran bruja, muy lista y con un gran talento. Muchos aseguran que es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, y yo también lo creo. Ella inventó el hechizo. No sé cómo, pero me dijo que si todo salía mal, era su plan B. Cambiar el pasado.

- ¿Y quién es esta extraordinaria bruja?-preguntó realmente intrigado Dumbledore, para inventar un hechizo así, se imaginaba que se necesitaba una gran inteligencia y talento más para conseguirlo. Además de que si era solo un bebe en su época, no debía más que rondar los 20 años, por lo que era una hazaña extraordinaria.

- Se llama Hermione Granger. Es nacida de muggles-contestó al ver la cara de ambos hombres, al no reconocer el apellido. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y me podrían explicar más sobre el hechizo?-preguntó Albus. Sophie miró dentro de su bolso y le pasó el diario abierto por la paginas del hechizo- Es un hechizo complejo, y muy interesante, ¿podría quedarme el diario?

Sophie dudo durante un instante, ahí estaban los pensamientos íntimos de su amiga, y no dudaba de que Dumbledore, sin duda un hombre curioso, leería el diario entero, por lo que pensó que mejor era darle solo las hojas del final, las que hablaban del hechizo. Y así se lo explicó. Dumbledore aceptó la propuesta aun con los ojos fijos en el hechizo.

- Pone que el propio hechizo los devolverá a su tiempo cuando se me dé el mensaje, ¿Qué mensaje?-preguntó el hombre levantando la vista de los papeles.

- Como destruir a Voldemort-dijo Sophie

Alastor dejó de refunfuñar, Sirius dejó de reírse y de observar toda la casa y Dumbledore se inclinó más hacia Sophie, si eso era posible.

- ¿Y se puede saber como una chiquilla sabe como destruir a Voldemort?-preguntó Alastor viendo que solo eran patrañas, pero si Albus confiaba en ellos, quizás estaban más cerca del fin de la guerra de lo que nadie había imaginado jamás.

- Sé lo de la profecía- dijo Sophie mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos, este se acomodó en su silla, parecía bastante sorprendido, como nunca lo había visto Sophie.

- Usted no puede ser el bebe del que habla la profecía, si mi razonamiento no me falla, será un niño -reflexionó más Dumbledore para sí mismo que para los demás- Y usted es una chica, así que dígame, ¿Cómo la conoce?

- Creo que primero deberíamos explicarle a algo a nuestros acompañantes-dijo Sophie viendo la caras de desconcierto de Sirius y Alastor. Dumbledore los miró, como si hubiese olvidado su presencia, por un momento.

- Si, ¿Qué dice exactamente?-preguntó Sirius. Él había participado en la batalla en el ministerio, y sabía que todas aquellas esferas eran profecías, pero cuando le preguntaron a Dumbledore este solo había dicho que la profecía marcaba a Harry. Sin más explicaciones.

- "_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...-_recitó Dumbledore, le había dado tantas vueltas a la profecía que se la sabia de memoria.

- Pero si no tenemos al chico de la profecía, nunca terminaremos la guerra, un bebe nonato no puede luchar, y menos ganar-exclamó Alastor que había estado atento a la conversación.

- Mi querido Alastor, la sala de las profecías es tan grande como un campo de Quidditch o más y con techos tan altos como el Gran Comedor, toda ella llena de profecías, pero eso no quiere decir que se vayan a cumplir. La adivinación es una ciencia inexacta, llena de subjetividad.

- Aunque no lo necesitemos, esta información por lo que veo no es nueva, sigue sin ayudarnos a acabar con Voldemort-dijo Alastor, para exasperación de Sophie. Claramente, no había nadie tan negativo como él.

- Antes me ha preguntado como la conocía, señor- Dumbledore asintió- Conocí al chico al que Voldemort marcó como a su igual y su mejor amiga, con la que no tenía ningún secreto, me legó su diario, donde lo explicaba.

- Eso es una información valiosísima-dijo el director- En este tiempo, la profecía fue dicha hace tan solo un mes, aunque no dudo que Voldemort la conozca. Eso nos daría una gran ventaja, pero jugar con el tiempo es un arma de doble filo.

- Albus usemos lo que saben, acabaríamos con Voldemort-dijo Alastor que era un hombre práctico y muy cualificado en su terreno, pero no muy atento a las consecuencias.

- Podríamos acabar con él, eso es cierto mi querido Alastor, pero también podríamos empeorar las cosas de manera irreversible-razón Dumbledore.

- Nada podría ser peor que el futuro de dónde venimos nosotros-dijo Sophie en voz baja- Vivimos en un mundo de post-guerra donde hay ataques continuos a muggles, y donde ningún mago puede luchar contra ellos. Todos los que alguna vez lo han desafiado, o van a desafiarlo, están muertos en nuestro tiempo.

- ¿Lo oyes? Debemos escucharlos, si no lo hacemos ese malnacido vencerá-dijo Alastor mirando intensamente a Dumbledore. Moody había sido entrenado como un soldado, y aunque muchas veces había desobedeció a sus oficiales, en aquel momento sabía que no iba hacer nada a menos que así lo ordenase Dumbledore, pero la propuesta era muy tentadora.

- Creo que es necesario que me concedan un día para poder pensar sobre el tema-dijo Dumbledore quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas. Sophie pudo fijarse que realmente parecía cansado. Habían viajado cerca de 20 años atrás en el tiempo, y la expresión de Dumbledore le hacía parecer que tenía la misma edad que la última vez que lo vieron.

- Pero si no he entendido mal-dijo Sirius rompiendo su silencio. La verdad es que el mago cada vez se encontraba más débil por culpa de la herida que tenía en el costado y que no había sido capaz de sanar correctamente- Si no se lo decimos, nunca volveremos, ni al futuro que conocemos, ni a uno cambiado, ni a ningún sitio.

- Entonces tenemos que darle la información, y conociendo a su creadora, no servirá de nada intentar no decirlo o decirlo a medias o cualquier otra idea-explicó Sophie- Debe escucharnos, profesor.

Albus Dumbledore era considerado un gran mago, conocedor de diversos temas, por lo que no resultaba extraño que años atrás hubiese estudiado la poca información que había sobre los viajes en el tiempo, lógicamente, sin saber que en su futuro se encontraría con dos viajeros y con la solución de sus problemas. El inconveniente es que quizás aquella solución era un veneno bien camuflado.

- Me gustaría mucho, pero hoy ha sido un día muy largo, por desgracia hemos perdido una batalla y a todo un pueblo inocente a manos de los seguidores de Voldemort- Sirius abrió los ojos ante el comentario, se acordaba de aquel día- Y siento decir, que a veces la solución más evidente no es siempre la adecuada.

El tono empleado por el director no parecía admitir ninguna replica, aunque Sirius abrió la boca para contestar, volvió a cerrarla cuando sintió como Sophie le pisaba por debajo de la mesa. Sirius no llegó a comprender porque le había dado el golpe, por lo que la miró, buscando alguna respuesta, pero la sonrisa que había en la cara de la chica lo desconcertó más. Sin contar que cada vez que respiraba sentía como la fuerza se iba de su cuerpo.

- Creo que lo correcto sería que se queden en el cuartel, hasta que vuelva mañana por la mañana. Hay comida en la despensa y utensilios para cocinar. Espero que recuerde donde esta todo, señor Black- dijo Dumbledore satisfecho de que no hubiese más inconvenientes, y poder continuar, o empezar, el día, ya que solo eran las 9 de la mañana, lo mejor posible. Aunque sabía que no sería posible, había demasiado sobre lo que pensar.

- Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esperar, sería mejor que nos diesen ya la información- dijo Alastor mirando a su compañero- Pero respeto tu decisión. Lo mejor será que me vaya, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

- Yo también me voy a ir-contestó Dumbledore- No hace falta que nos acompañen, sabemos el camino, y ustedes tendrán mucho de lo que hablar.

Y con esas palabras los dos magos salieron de la casa, para después desaparecerse con un suave _"plop_", dejando a Sirius y a Sophie sentados en aquella pequeña cocina, sin saber realmente lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Hola otra vez! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si... Cada vez quedan menos capitulo para que empiezen a leer mi propia trama. Solo dos capitulos mas!**

**Me gustaria saber que opinan de la historia. ¿Me dejarian algun review?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 7

******Disclamer**: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de JK Rowling. La historia original pertenece a Little . Joanna . 21**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

- ¿Se puede saber porque no me has dejado decirle a Dumbledore que no íbamos a quedarnos aquí quietecitos?-preguntó Sirius alzando un poco la voz, mientras se llevaba inconscientemente la mano a la herida.

- Porque sé que quieres verlos, a todos aquellos a los que perdiste- dijo Sophie, sin mirar a Sirius a la cara- Y si las cosas salen mal, al menos tendremos este recuerdo. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Sirius se quedó en silencio mirando como Sophie se levantaba y se dirigía a la despensa que Dumbledore había señalado antes de irse. _¿Dónde había quedado aquella taciturna niña, que parecía que le odiaba? _En ese momento, no quedaba rastro de ella, y ante él solo había una mujer triste, que aun así buscaba hacerlo feliz.

No es que a Sirius le desagradase el cambio, simplemente se encontraba asombrado. Aunque no siempre había parecido que Sophie odiase a Sirius, este aun era capaz de recordar unos pocos años atrás como si se llevaban bien, no podía decirse que eran inseparables, pero estar juntos era agradable. Nunca habían hablado del cambio de actitud de Sophie, lógicamente, ella había esquivado cualquier tipo de conversación con él, pero Sirius sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con que él hubiese sobrevivido y no su padre. A veces, el propio Sirius también se culpaba de ello.

- ¿Quieres algo?-volvió a preguntarle Sophie, parada delante del él con las brazos en jarra.

- No-dijo Sirius volviendo a la conversación- Creo que voy a dormir un rato, despiértame cuando te aburras. Ya sabes cómo me sientan los viajes en el tiempo, siempre me dan dolor de cabeza.

Sirius salió de la cocina y subió a la planta de arriba, deseando encontrar una cama donde tumbarse. Aunque cuando tenía la edad de Sophie, había pasado más días de los que desearía en aquella casa por las diversas reuniones de la Orden, nunca había tenido que dormir en ella, por lo que desconocía si había alguna cama, aunque si recordaba un cómodo sofá en la sala de estar.

En la planta de arriba había tres puertas, la que quedaba a espaldas de las escalera era la sala de reuniones, donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión aquella mañana, por lo que Sirius caminó hacia la habitación que quedaba de cara a las escaleras. Para su suerte encontró una cama en medio de la habitación rodeada por dos mesillas de noche, y un armario detrás de la puerta. En la pared de la derecha había una puerta, que Sirius supuso que conduciría a un baño.

-_ Scourgify-_ dijo Sirius apuntando con su varita a la cama para quitar todo el polvo acumulado. Sabía que aquello no iba a dejar totalmente limpia la cama, pero si servible.

Antes de tumbarse en la cama se quitó la camiseta, sintiendo que la herida le tiraba y le dolía, y dejando ver la venda que se había puesto en el Gran Comedor, llena de sangre. Tiró la camiseta sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño, donde se quitó la venda para verse la herida.

El espejo le devolvía la imagen de una herida de un palmo de largo, y bastante profunda. Sirius suspiró ante la visión, había estado peor, y seguramente un medimago lo podía curar en dos segundos, pero la herida se curaría igual con el tiempo, por lo que la limpió, y se volvió a vendar el pecho.

Todas las emociones de aquel día, desde el ataque de los mortífagos en 1998, hasta la conversación con Dumbledore dieciocho años antes lo habían dejado agotado, por lo que sin quitarse nada más se tumbo en la cama y se durmió.

Mientras tanto Sophie había vuelto a la alacena, pensando que realmente a Sirius le había afectado mentalmente el viaje. Aunque había comida en la alacena, no estaba ni la mitad de su capacidad, por lo que supuso Sophie, que este cuartel era muy diferente al de Grimmauld place, donde siempre había deliciosa comida preparada por la señora Weasley.

Sophie con una caja de cereales en las manos comenzó a llorar por todo lo que habían perdido, por todo lo que podría salir, dejando salir todos los nervios que había vivido en menos de veinticuatro horas. Respiró hondo, intentando contener las lágrimas, sin mucha suerte, recordando que habían viajado en el tiempo y que todo aquello iba a cambiar.

Salió de la alacena, no sin antes coger leche, un cuenco y una cuchara, intentando imaginar que estaría haciendo todas aquellas personas a las que amaba y a las que iban a intentar salvar. Negó mentalmente Sophie, no lo iban a intentar, _las iban a salvar_.

Con la primera cucharada pensó en su madre, la había visto en Hogwarts tan llena de vida, caminando por el pasillo, seguramente de camino al Gran Comedor. Si las cuentas no le fallaban debía estar en su último año en Hogwarts, solo le quedaban unos meses, y entraría a formar parte de Orgullo de Portree, aunque Sophie sabía que le habría encantado jugar para Puddlemere United. Pero todo aquello se quedó en sueños, ya que Kate, la madre de Sophie, tuvo que dejarlo todo cuando se quedo embarazada. Cuando Sophie se enteró estuvo llorando durante una semana entera por romper los sueños de su madre. _No te equivoques, tú eres mi sueño_, le había dicho Kate.

Después le vino a la mente Remus. Su _padre_. Al que nunca había considerado como tal hasta al día de su muerte. Pensar en el le provocaba emociones encontradas. Pero entre todas ellas destacaba la culpa. La culpa por jamás haberle dado una oportunidad hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Antes de que volviese a llorar, Sophie miró el cuenco vació de leche, no se había dado cuenta de que se lo había acabado._ ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que estaba divagando? _Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al fregadero para limpiar de forma muggle el cuenco y la cuchara. Y pensó que realmente sería útil una clase o dos sobre hechizos para el cuidado del hogar, _¡no todo el mundo tenía elfos domésticos!_

Una vez que estuvo todo recogido, Sophie se miró el reloj de muñeca que llevaba. Si no funcionaba mal, había estado una hora entera comiéndose los cereales. Sin mucho más que hacer, decidió investigar la casa. Caminó en dirección contraria a la alacena, donde había otra puerta, que daba a un pequeño patio trasero, que se notaba que no había sido cuidado hacia tiempo.

En la planta baja, aparte de la cocina con su alacena, y el recibidor había un baño, por lo que Sophie decidió darse una ducha para relajarse. Después de ella, y de maldecirse por haber dejado toda la ropa que llevaba Hermione en el bolso, volvió a colocarse la misma ropa sucia que llevaba, mucho más relajada.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la única puerta que quedaba en la planta baja, que no había abierto, y encontró la sala de estar, con una pared repleta de libros, y unos cómodos sofás delante de una chimenea apagada. Decidió coger uno de los libros, todos muggles, y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que Sirius bajase.

Varios capítulos más tarde, y extrañada de que Sirius no hubiese aparecido aun decidió ir a ver como estaba. Dejó el libro en el sillón donde había estado sentada y se encaminó escaleras arriba. En la segunda planta había tres puertas, una enfrente suyo, una a su derecha y una detrás de ella. Fue hacía la puerta que quedaba enfrente de ella, picó suavemente en la puerta, pero no recibió ninguna contestación, por lo que poco a poco la abrió y asomó la cabeza.

Sophie vio a Sirius tumbado en la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, mientras que los rayos del mediodía se filtraban por la ventana iluminando la estancia. Parecía todo tranquilidad, pero de golpe su mirada captó algo que rompía toda aquella imagen, casi paradisiaca. _Sangre._

- ¡Sirius!-chilló Sophie mientras se acercaba a la cama.

El corazón de la chica latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que creía que lo podrían escuchar hasta en otro tiempo. Su mente no reaccionaba, solo le permitía zarandear al hombre, mientras susurraba su nombre y sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas.

- Sirius, Sirius…-repetía sin parar.

Desde que la guerra había estallado, Sophie había visto morir a mucha gente, a tanta que había perdido la cuenta, pero hacía tanto que no se sentía tan segura como se sentía después del viaje en el tiempo, y de golpe volver a ver la muerte tan cerca, había desbaratado todos los planes.

Con las manos manchadas de sangre y temblando se revolvió el pelo, manchándoselo también, mientras buscaba una solución. Su mente comenzó a funcionar rápidamente, la respiración se fue calmando. Necesitaba a sanador. No había visto ninguna lechuza en la casa, ni sabia mandar Patronus que hablasen, pero si había una chimenea, por lo que podría comunicarse con ella. Sophie corrió escaleras abajo hacia la sala de estar. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la chimenea buscó en la repisa polvos flu, pero ahí no estaban.

-_ ¡Accio Polvos Flu!-_dijo Sophie con la varita en alto. Unos segundos después una bolsa entraba por la puerta volando hasta la mano de Sophie.

Sophie se acordaba de que cuando su madre se cayó y se rompió la pierna, le mandó hasta la chimenea, para que pidiese un medico que fuese a casa, y eso es lo que quería, por lo que se arrodilló delante de la chimenea y encendió un fuego mágicamente.

- San Mungo-dijo Sophie mientras tiraba los polvos flu a la chimenea, pero nada sucedió.

La joven sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y se maldijo mentalmente por no pensar que al ser un cuartel secreto no tenía una entrada tan fácil. Si la casa estuviese conectada con la red de chimeneas mágicas, las posibilidades de que alguien, no deseado, entrase aumentaban. Además Sophie sospechaba que aquella casa no debería considerarse mágica, si no muggle haciendo que estuviese prohibido conectarla.

Dejando la bolsa en el suelo volvió a correr hacia la habitación donde Sirius seguía inconsciente. La única solución que le quedaba era salir de la casa y aparecerse, pero tenía miedo de dejarle solo, por lo que tendría que llevarlo hasta San Mungo.

-_Mobilicorpus-_dijo Sophie apuntando a Sirius, ya que no podría cogerlo para moverlo.

El cuerpo de Sirius se elevó por encima de la cama, y comenzó a moverse, gracias a los movimientos de varita de Sophie. La bajada hasta el primer piso fue lenta, ya que la bruja iba despacio, intentando no golpear el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre.

Una vez en la planta baja, el movimiento fue mucho más fácil, era recorrer solo un pasillo hasta la puerta, cuando estaban enfrente de esta, Sophie sacó del bolso la capa de invisibilidad y se la pasó a Sirius por encima, para evitar que algún muggle viese un cuerpo levitando. Con cuidado de que no hubiese nadie en la calle Sophie salió del cuartel, hasta el callejón donde horas atrás se habían aparecido.

Antes de aparecerse Sophie guardo la capa, bajó a Sirius hasta el suelo, y cogiéndolo del brazo se desaparecieron. Cuando aparecieron en medio de San Mungo nadie les hizo caso, como siempre, el hospital mágico estaba lleno de magos y brujas en las más extrañas circunstancias. Había muchos esperando su turno, pero Sophie no podía esperar a que atendiesen a todos aquellas personas, porque quizás era demasiado tarde para Sirius.

Dejó el cuerpo del mago en varias sillas recostado y fue corriendo hasta el mostrador para pedir que les atendiesen. Por suerte delante de ella solo había dos personas, aun así a Sophie se le hizo eterna la cola.

- ¿En qué puedo…-comenzó a preguntarle la mujer de recepción, cuando fue el turno de Sophie.

- Necesito ayuda, es urgente-contestó Sophie sin dejar terminar a la bruja.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Y esa sangre?-preguntó la mujer mientras enviaba un papel mágicamente volando hasta un medimago para que atendiese a la joven llena de sangre.

- No es mía, quien necesita ayuda es él-dijo Sophie señalando a Sirius con la mano.

- Ahora le atenderán, un momento-dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa, buscando calamar a la joven a la que atendía.

- Gracias-acertó a decir Sophie.

Después de esperar más de lo que Sophie deseaba, llegó un medimago junto a sus ayudantes, a los que indicó que trasladasen a Sirius, mientras que él hablaba con Sophie. La chica sabia que le preguntaría que había sucedido y quien era, por lo que la bruja había estado pensando una historia mientras esperaba que atendiesen a Sirius, ya que no podían ir contando la verdad.

- Buenas tardes, soy el sanador McGregor y atenderé a…

- A mi padre, se llama Alphard Baker-dijo Sophie intentando estar lo más segura posible.

La verdad es que Sophie se parecía tanto a Sirius como una lechuza a un dragón, pero esperaba que el sanador pensase que se parecía a la madre. Mientras que había elegido el nombre de Alphard, porque sabía que había sido el tío favorito de Sirius, y por lo tanto estaría más familiarizado a su nombre, y el apellido pertenecía a los vecinos muggles de Sophie, la cual esperaba que no hubiese ningún mago o bruja con aquel apellido para relacionarlos.

- Me gustaría poder hablar con usted-le informó el medimago-Como sabrá muchas veces la efectividad de la cura radica en saber cómo ha sido producida la herida, ¿Podría explicarme lo que ha pasado?

- Sí, claro-Sophie suspiró, aquello que iba a explicar era verdad (o media verdad) y por lo tanto costaba mucho más que cualquier mentira- Estábamos en casa, cuando nos atacaron unos mortífagos, pero conseguimos escapar, aunque estábamos magullados, nos curamos las heridas superficiales, pero no pudimos curar su herida del costado y comenzó a desangrarse. Estoy muy nerviosa y no sé que voy hacer si le pasa algo, es todo para mí. Si al menos recordase con que le atacaron, pero no puedo…

Sophie se derrumbó encima de una silla, había contenido las lágrimas desde que habían salido del cuartel, pero el miedo y la inseguridad habían vuelto, haciendo que acabase llorando.

- No te preocupes-dijo el medimago agachándose delante de Sophie- Tu padre se pondrá bien.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos el sanador los cuales trasmitían una gran seguridad. Sophie rio irónicamente en su mente, su padre nunca más se pondrá bien, pero Sirius tenía que salir de esta, tenía que ponerse bien.

- Muchas gracias-contestó Sophie al hombre que tenía delante- De verdad.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo-dijo el sanador McGregor- Es mi trabajo. En cuento este estable y lo traslademos a una habitación le llamaremos, ahora quédese aquí.

Sophie asintió con la cabeza y vio como el medimago se iba por donde se habían llevado a Sirius. McGregor deseo de verdad ayudar aquel hombre y a su hija, pero por desgracia el número de ataques por mortífagos iba en aumento, al contrario del número de supervivientes. Solían usar conjuros de magia oscura de los cuales no se conocía cura. Pero no había que perder la esperanza.

Había pasado cerca de una hora y media cuando el medimago McGregor volvió a buscar a Sophie. La hora y media más largas y desesperantes de Sophie, porque no podía hacer nada solo esperar las noticias, que aun las palabras de consuelo, sabían que podían ser malas, muy malas.

- ¿Cómo esta?-preguntó entrecortadamente Sophie cuando vio al hombre cruzar la puerta.

- Me alegra informarle que hemos podido atender la herida debidamente, aunque no hemos conseguido cerrarla, esta se cerrará pos sí misma con el tiempo. Ahora su padre está descansando, pero si desea verlo ha sido trasladado a la habitación 48, en la cuarta planta. Se tendrá que quedar al menos hasta mañana, según veamos cómo reacciona. Si desea ir a casa para coger algo debería ir ahora, ya que su padre está descansando.

- No-dijo Sophie negando también con la cabeza- Quiero ir a verle, ahora.

- Por supuesto-dijo McGregor- Las escaleras se encuentran saliendo por aquella puerta. Es la cuarta planta, habitación 48.

Sophie se encaminó hacia donde le había indicado el medimago, pero cuando solo había dado unos pasos se giró para agradecerle al hombre, todo lo que había hecho por salvar a Sirius.

Cuando llego a la cuarta planta, corrió hasta la habitación 48. Sin llamar a la puerta la abrió para encontrarse con una pequeña habitación blanca, con una cama en medio de esta, donde descansaba Sirius. Sophie se acercó a la cama y cogió la mano del mago. _Todo iba a ir bien._

La bruja se encontraba contemplando por la ventana la calle del otro lado, como los muggles, sin saberlo estaban al lado de un bullicioso hospital, cuando escuchó movimiento a su espalda se giró para ver como Sirius comenzaba a despertarse.

- Buenas días dormilón-dijo Sophie sonriendo.

- ¿Qué… ¿Dónde…-comenzó a preguntar Sirius desconcertado.

- Estamos en San Mungo, papa-dijo Sophie mirando a los ojos a Sirius y remarcando la última palabra, esperando que captase que no debía decir nada que pusiese en compromiso la mentira que había dicho Sophie. Sirius asintió- Tu herida estaba muy mal, no te despertabas, y yo no podía curártela.

- No deberíamos estar aquí, hijita-dijo Sirius sin poder evitar reír con la última palabra, y para su suerte la herida no le había dolido. Se paso la mano por el costado vendado.

- No está cerrada, pero han parado la hemorragia, y te están dando poción cicatrizante-le explicó Sophie- Estaba muy preocupada.

Sophie camino el espacio que les separaba y volvió a cogerle la mano, nunca había sentido, tanto como esa vez, que su vida dependía de la de otro. Si Sirius no hibiese salido de aquella, si hubiese muerto, Sophie sabía que no habría sido capaz de continuar.

- Me alegro de tenerte aquí-dijo Sophie

- ¿En San Mungo?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

- Idiota.

La chica sonrió, había cosas que no cambiarían y eso le gustaba.


	9. Chapter 8

******Disclamer**: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de JK Rowling. La historia original pertenece a Little . Joanna . 21**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El camino se le hizo pesado, a veces, en momentos más alegras, le gustaba pensar que la magia del castillo hacia qué los pasillos se alargasen para provocar que sus caminantes llegasen tarde, pero aquel día no tenía la mente para esos pensamientos, había cosas mucho más urgentes.

- Píldoras acidas-dijo Dumbledore delante de la estatua que conducía a su despacho.

Normalmente él no tenía que decir la contraseña, ya que aquellas estatuas poseían suficiente magia como para reconocer al director de Hogwarts y dejarle pasar, pero aquel día la seguridad era la primero, y no podían arriesgarse.

Como había supuesto el mago, cuando llegó se encontró con cuatro profesores esperándole. Uno por cada casa, aunque el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick no estaba, ya que había sido llevado a San Mungo, por la gravedad de sus heridas, la profesora Hooch se había hecho cargo Ravenclaw.

- Pueden sentarse-dijo Dumbledore mientras se acomodaba en su silla, sabía que se iba a tener que levantar en seguida, pero necesitaba descansar aunque fuesen cinco segundos.

Tres de los cuatro profesores tomaron asiento, todos menos la profesora McGonagall, que estaba más seria de lo habitual. Albus podía ver en ella toda la preocupación. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, Hooch habló:

- Están todos los alumnos en sus salas comunes, exceptuando los que se encuentran en la enfermería. Les hemos explicado a todos lo sucedido y los hemos enviado a su sala común, las clases se han suspendido y no tienen permiso para salir hasta que les avisemos.

- Perfecto-dijo el director- Espero poder reanudar la normalidad mañana mismo, la Ministra vendrá en cuanto pueda, por lo que se solucionará todo, incluso podremos cenar en el Gran Comedor. ¿Alguien ha avisado a los elfos para que preparen comida en las Salas comunes? No creo que sea correcto que coman en el comedor.

- Les avisaré cuando vuelva a ver a los Hufflepuffs-dijo Sprout, jefa de Hufflepuff, ya que su sala común se encontraba al lado de las cocinas.

- Albus, ¿Cómo ha sucedido?-preguntó Slughorn la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo, _¿Cómo habían entrado cuatro mortífagos a Hogwarts?_

- Mi querido Horace, ojala lo supiese-dijo Dumbledore deseando conocer la respuesta.

Antes que ningún otro pudiese decir nada más escucharon unos fuertes golpes al otro lado de la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció al otro lado de la puerta la cabeza enmarañada de Hagrid para anunciarle que la Ministra había llegado.

- Solo será un momento-dijo el director a Hagrid y volvió a hablar con los profesores- Como hemos dicho, los alumnos han de quedarse en sus salas comunes, y nadie puede acercarse al Gran Comedor, ahora pueden irse.

Los cuatro profesores asintieron y salieron del despacho del director. Albus se reclinó en la silla, se quitó las gafas y se froto los ojos. Todo aquello parecía una horrible pesadilla.

Dumbledore guardó los papeles de su escritorio, se colocó las gafas y dejó pasar a la Ministra. Hagrid le abrió la puerta y por ella entró Millicent Bagnold, Ministra de magia, Dumbledore la recordaba como una estudiante brillante, pero algo despistada y dada a la fiesta, y aquello no había cambiado mucho.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Mortífagos en Hogwarts? Pensaba que eso era imposible, ¿Y los alumnos?-preguntó Millicent nada más entrar.

- Siéntese, por favor-le indico Dumbledore con la mano- ¿Desea tomar algo?

- Albus, han atacado Hogwarts, solo quiero resolver esto, no tomar té-dijo la Ministra sentándose en la silla.

- De acuerdo-dijo el director- Primero me preguntó que había pasado, así que contestaré primero a eso, esta mañana, cuando solo había unos pocos alumnos en el Gran Comedor y otros pocos profesores, según sus declaraciones aparecieron, después de un gran haz de luz, de la nada cuatro mortífagos, al principio bastante confusos, pero que enseguida atacaron. Hay cinco alumnos en enfermería, y hemos tenido que trasladar al profesor Flitwick a San Mungo, por las heridas causadas durante la batalla con dos mortífagos, a los cuales, consiguió vencer, por suerte. Los otros dos mortífagos fueron apresados, uno por el profesor Kettleburn y otro por un alumno de séptimo. Creo que no hace falta que conteste a su segunda pregunta, y a lo que se refiere a la tercera, he de decirle que todos los alumnos están en sus salas comunes, exceptuando cinco que han sido atacados, pero que están recuperándose, y mañana mismo estarán bien.

Millicent asintió con la cabeza, asimilando todo. Ella siempre había creído que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero después de esto, solo tenía dudas. Suspiró, tenía que comportarse como la Ministra de magia, y no como una cría asustada.

- Entenderá que tenemos que interrogar tanto a los alumnos y profesores que estaban en el Comedor, como a los Mortífagos. Si pudiese reunirme primero con los alumnos y profesores en alguna aula se lo agradecería mucho.

- Por supuesto-dijo Dumbledore garabateando varias notas para que todos los implicados fuesen a la aula de Transformaciones- ¿Desea algo más?

- ¿Dónde se encontraba usted? Como director es el mayor responsable de todas las personas que se encuentran aquí, sin embargo, no ha explicado su ausencia en el Gran Comedor.

- Por desgracia, ser director tiene sus lados malos, y eso significa mucho papeleo, tanto que muchas veces tengo que desayunar aquí mismo, como esta mañana. Por supuesto cuando me enteré corrí hacia al Gran Comedor, pero cuando llegué todo había acabado - Millicent asintió con la cabeza, Dumbledore siempre le había parecido un brujo brillante, pero toda esa luz solo ocultaba oscuros secretos.

Pocos después llego al despacho la contestación de la profesora McGonagall informándole de que ya se encontraban en el aula de Transformaciones los alumnos y profesores, exceptuando los que se encontraban en la enfermería. Y se dirigieron allí en silencio.

- Como sabréis soy la Ministra de Magia, Millicent Bagnold-se presentó a los alumnos y profesores que estaban en la aula- Ahora se les harán una preguntas sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana en el Gran Comedor, no serán más que unos minutos, y espero total colaboración. Muchas gracias.

La Ministra se quedó en su posición mirando como varios aurores hablaban con maestros y alumnos buscando resolver el enigma de los mortífagos. Una vez que todos estuvieron interrogados los aurores le pasaron la información recogida. No se decía mucho más de lo que Dumbledore le había explicado en su despacho, exceptuando en algo que coinciden todos: antes de la llegada de los mortífagos había aparecido una luz cegadora en el techo.

- Muchas gracias, por contestar a nuestras preguntas-dijo la Ministra mirando a alumnos y profesores- Ahora algunos aurores os acompañaran hasta vuestras salas comunes y si los profesores lo desean también se les acompañaran donde precisen.

A poco a poco la habitación fue quedándose vacía, hasta quedarse, nuevamente a solas Millicent y Dumbledore.

- ¿Una luz blanca?-preguntó Bagnold sin rodeos- Sé que debes tener alguna teoría sobre esto. Siempre tienes una, y no me digas que no tienes ninguna, no soy tan estúpida.

Y era cierto, Dumbledore tenía una teoría, una que, aun sin haber investigado profundamente, sabía que era cierta o muy cercana a la verdad. Lógicamente, Albus no podía decírselo a Bagnold, ya que eso sería hablarle de ciertos viajeros en el tiempo, que se alojaban en una casa de una orden clandestina. Pero si podía decirle parte de verdad.

- Ya sé que no es estúpida, y espero que en ningún momento le vaya transmitido esa idea-comenzó el director a contestarle- Y como ha dicho, tengo una teoría. Imagino que sabrá, que nadie en Hogwarts puede aparecerse- Millicent asintió con la cabeza- sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no pueda intentarse, y por desgracia, podemos decir que lo han conseguido. Deduzco que esa luz es parte del hechizo de aparición.

- ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?-preguntó Millicent como una niña.

- Esta claro, hay que reforzar la seguridad, y por el bien de los alumnos hay que continuar con la normalidad. No hará ningún bien tenerlos recluidos en sus salas comunes.

- Por supuesto-admitió la Ministra- Ahora deberíamos ir a ver a los mortífagos. ¿Dónde están?

Dumbledore estuvo a punto de contestarle, cuando la profesora McGonagall, entro corriendo en la aula.

- Profesor, Madam Pomfrey le llama. Hay un alumno muy grave-dijo entrecortadamente Minerva.

- Discúlpeme, señora ministra, debo ir a la enfermería. Como comprenderá es importante y requiere mi atención. Si quiere esperar en mi despacho, después iremos a ver a los mortífagos-dijo Albus mientras salía del aula en dirección a la enfermería.

Dumbledore, a pesar de sus años, corrió en dirección a la enfermería. Normalmente le gustaba caminar por el castillo admirando de su belleza y poder, pero aquel día con todo lo que había pasado, no había tiempo para la contemplación. Una vez delante de la puerta de la enfermería, la abrió, para encontrarse una escena desoladora.

Madame Pomfrey se encontraba junto a una cama, y los alumnos que estaban despiertas miraban hacia allí. Al otro lado había un medimago, que Albus supuso que había llegado mientras estaba con la Ministra, el cual llevaba en brazos a un pequeño niño, no más de 12 años, cubierto de sangre.

- ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto el director, sintiéndose más anciano que nunca.

- Madam Pomfrey nos llamo, ya que no puede atender aquí al alumno-dijo otro medimago, en el cual Albus no había reparado- Ahora será trasladado a San Mungo, y les tendremos informados.

- Muchas gracias-dijo Dumbledore, sin querer retrasar a los medimagos- Yo mismo me pasaré esta tarde por San Mungo.

Los medimagos, hicieron aparecer una camilla donde recostaron al joven, y se metieron por la chimenea de la enfermería, que conectaba directamente con San Mungo.

- Madam Pomfrey, ¿podría darme la lista de los alumnos que están aquí y que les ha pasado?-preguntó Dumbledore- Tendré que informar a sus padres de los sucedido, no querría asustarlos, pero deberían saber que les ha pasado a sus hijos.

- Por supuesto-dijo Madam Pomfrey dirigiéndose a su escritorio- ¿Cree que algunos alumnos se irán del colegio, después de lo sucedido?

- No creo que sea oportuno hablarlo ahora-contestó Albus mirando a los alumnos, que estaban atentos a sus palabras- Muchas gracias por la lista. Ahora, mis atenciones se requieren en otro lugar. Antes de ir a San Mungo me pasaré a ver a nuestros convalecientes.

Dumbledore salió de la enfermería mirando la lista. Había seis nombres, dos de los cuales estaban en San Mungo. Su querido compañero Filius Flitwick descansaba en San Mungo, al igual que el joven Slytherin, que se acababan de llevar, Magnus Dolohov, el hermano pequeño de un famoso mortifago. Esto sin lugar a dudas era una extraña situación, ¿Por qué iban a atacar mortífagos a los familiares de sus compañeros? Los ojos de Dumbledore volvieron a mirar la lista, allí había otro Slytherin. Aquello tenía poco sentido. En la lista estaba Gibbon de séptimo año, Slytherin, heridas superficiales, un brazo roto; Katherine Martin de séptimo, Gryffindor, herida profunda en una pierna; Aria Morton de quinto año, Ravenclaw, golpe en la cabeza, con pérdida de consciencia; Jack Morton, quinto año, Ravenclaw, pústulas en la piel.

Nada de aquello parecía grave, y menos con los atentos cuidados de la enfermera del colegio, aun así, Dumbledore sabía que tendría que informar a los padres de los alumnos. Volvió a repasar la lista mientras se encaminaba a su despacho. Había algo que le resultaba familiar, pero en aquel momento, con todo lo sucedido no tenía la mente para pensar en ello.

Varios pasillos antes de llegar a su despacho, se encontró con la no tan joven Ministra corriendo como una cría por los pasillos, llamándole.

- ¡Albus!-chilló cuando lo vio al final del pasillo- Los mortífagos no están, han desaparecido.

* * *

**Damas y caballeros: ¡finalmente el ultimo capitulo escrito por Little Joanna! A partir del proximo capitulo la trama sera totalmente mia, solo guiandome por unas cuantas notas que me dejo la autora original de este fic.**

**El capitulo 9 ya esta escrito y podran leerlo el sábado que viene, y estoy empezando a escribir el 10 por lo que no tendran que esperar tanto para leer los dos nuevos capitulos.**

** A patir de ahi empezare a actualizar con menos frecuencia porque como no estoy en Hogwarts que aun es vacaciones, la semana que viene empezare con los examenes :'(**

**Espero que les guste la historia :D Nos leemos el proximo sabado!**

**Dejen Reviews**

**Sam Black.**


	10. Chapter 9

******Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling. A partir de este capitulo la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**Todo lo que ese escrito **_asi son los pensamientos de los personajes._

_¡que disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

- ¡Albus!-chilló la Ministra cuando lo vio al final del pasillo- Los mortífagos no están, han desaparecido.

Dumbledore apreso su paso hasta encontrarse al lado de la Ministra que venía corriendo al encuentro junto con dos aurores.

-¿Desaparecieron? ¿Cómo desaparecieron?- empezó a preguntar Dumbledore mientras se dirigían a la Sala de Encantamientos, donde supuestamente se tendrían que encontrar apresados los mortífagos.

-¡No lo sé!- volvió a chillar la Ministra mientras entraban a la sala. Albus recorrió el salón con sus ojos. Todo se encontraba exactamente igual que antes, con la ligera diferencia de que ahora no había cuatro mortífagos amarrados en el centro. Se giro a los aurores que supuestamente estaba custodiando la sala y les pregunto:

-¿No vieron nada extraño antes de notar que no estaban? ¿Una luz extraña?

-No, nada…- respondió algo nervioso el auror- Bueno… está lloviendo, y un relámpago ilumino la sala, pero no se escucho ningún trueno. Me acuerdo que me ha extrañado, ya que estaba pendiente de escucharlo…

-Albus, ¿crees que los mortífagos volvieron a utilizar el hechizo de aparición?- interrumpió la Ministra claramente asustada.

Dumbledore suspiro cansado antes de contestar. El día no le estaba dando tregua y sentía que había envejecido 50 años de golpe. Los problemas parecían no querer acabarse para el…

-Sí, creo que sí. Creo que lo mejor sería trasladar un escuadrón de aurores para custodiar Hogwarts. Uno nunca sabe si decidirán volver y lo principal es preservar la seguridad de los alumnos.

-Por supuesto que sí, Albus- respondió la Ministra

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a San Mungo. Acaban de trasladar a un alumno y debo asegurarme de que tanto él como el profesor Flitwick se recuperaran. Con permiso-dijo Dumbledore saliendo del aula en dirección a su despacho.

-Sí, sí Albus. También debo marcharme al Ministerio. Enviare a tu escuadrón de aurores lo antes posible- contesto la Millicent caminando en dirección contraria. Ambos asintieron a modo de despedida y cada uno emprendió su camino.

En realidad la verdadera intención de Dumbledore era alejarse de la Ministra para llamar a alguien de la orden que investigara por su cuenta. Todo esto era demasiado extraño. Si los mortífagos venían del futuro como el suponía, y habían usado el mismo hechizo que Shopie y Sirius ¿Por qué habían desaparecido tan rápido? Aunque si el hechizo funcionaba como Shopie lo había descrito, este los enviaría de nuevo a su tiempo una vez logrado su objetivo, por lo que podría ser que la verdadera intención de los mortífagos viajeros no era impedir que Shopie y Sirius cumplieran su misión, sino averiguar para que servía el hechizo. Una vez cumplido su cometido, el mismo hechizo se los había llevado de la misma manera que los había traído.

-Píldoras acidas

El anciano director de Hogwarts entro a su despacho pensando en quienes serian los más aptos para investigar lo que había sucedido. Cuatro nombres aparecieron en su mente e inmediatamente mando su patronus a los cuatro jóvenes. Unos cuantos minutos después de la chimenea del despacho de Albus Dumbledore salían un James Potter un tanto alterado, un Sirius Black impasible, un Remus Lupin disimulando su nerviosismo y un Peter Pettigrew que no hacía nada por ocultar su terror, los cuatro con 19 años, recientemente graduados de Hogwarts, pero ya miembros activos de la clandestina Orden de Fenix.

-¿Qué sucedió profesor? ¿Qué es eso de que atacaron Hogwarts?- pregunto Remus Lupin tomando la palabra. Su nerviosismo estaba a flor de la piel, ya que él sabía mejor que nadie que era imposible aparecer y desaparecer de Hogwats. Aun lo recordaba de su lectura de "Hogwarts, una historia" hace ocho años atrás. Pero el joven Sirius Black estaba casi convencido de que el estado de su compañero se debía a otra cosa…

-Como lo han oído. Esta mañana mientras algunos profesores y alumnos se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, cuatro mortífagos aparecieron de la nada, atacaron a algunos alumnos y fueron apresados por otros alumnos y profesores. Mientras el ministerio interrogaba a los testigos, los mortífagos que estaban atrapados en el aula de Encantamientos, bajo la custodia de dos aurores, desaparecieron de la misma manera que aparecieron, bajo un haz de luz blanca.

-Pero, profesor, pensé que era imposible aparecer y desaparecer de Hogwarts…-dijo Remus desconcertado.

-Y lo es, señor Lupin. Pero como ya le he dicho a la Ministra, creo que la luz que vieron los testigos podría tratarse de un efecto de un nuevo hechizo de aparición que traspaso las barreras de seguridad de Hogwarts- respondió el director cansinamente. Por mucho que quería no podía decirle sus verdaderas sospechas a los cuatro jóvenes frente a él. Primero porque no había pensado en qué hacer con respecto a la información que querían transmitir los viajeros. Segundo, porque era plenamente consciente de que había un traidor en la Orden y hasta que no se supiera quién era, lo mejor era que nadie supiera del verdadero origen de los viajeros, ya con que lo supieran Alastor y el era más que suficiente. Aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta quién era el traidor, Albus si tenía sus sospechas. Pero no tenia que preocuparse de ello ahora, estaba más que convencido de que los viajeros se lo dirían si accediera a saber la información que ellos poseían.

-¿Una luz? ¿Está seguro de que es un hechizo para desaparecerse?- pregunto James esta vez. Aunque muchos no lo creyeran, James Potter, con su actitud arrogante y ególatra, siempre había sido el más perceptivo de los cuatro, incluso más que Remus. Por eso la "teoría" de Dumbledore le olía a gato encerrado. Estaba seguro de que el director sabia más de lo que decía. Aunque si lo pensaba bien siempre había sido así…

-No, no estoy completamente seguro James- respondió el director mirándolo con sus ojos azules que le daban a James la sensación de que lo escaneaban como los rayos x. Dumbledore parecía saber lo que su alumno pensaba, y conociéndolo como lo conocía no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo- Es por eso que los he llamado aquí. Necesito que investiguen el aula y los alrededores por si los mortífagos regresan. A pesar de que hay aurores del Ministerio custodiando Hogwarts ahora mismo, me sentiría más tranquilo dejando a gente de la Orden mientras no esté. Debo ir a San Mungo ahora, pero confió en que ustedes velaran por la seguridad de mis alumnos…

Sirius bufo por lo bajo. _Si solo supiera que el traidor está entre nosotros_, pensó mientras miraba a Remus discretamente. _No podrás ocultarte por mucho tiempo mas, Remus._

-Por supuesto que si profesor- respondió Remus sin notar la mirada desconfiada de Sirius-nos dirigiremos ahora mismo al aula de encantamientos.

El director se acerco a la chimenea dispuesto a dirigirse a San Mungo, mientras los chicos caminaban en dirección a la puerta, cuando Peter pregunto:

-Profesor ¿Quiénes fueron los heridos?

El profesor suspiro antes de acomodarse los anteojos en forma de media luna y contestar:

-El profesor Flitwick y Magnus Dolohov, Slytherin, que están en San Mungo. Luck Gibbon también de Slytherin, Aria Morton y su hermano Jack Morton, ambos de Ravenclaw y Katherin Martin, Gryffindor.

Remus se quedo estático en la puerta sin sentirse capaz de moverse al escuchar el nombre de Kate.

-¿Y están muy graves?- pregunto esta vez Sirius.

-Los que se encuentran aquí en Hogwarts, no- respondió Albus- ahora si me disculpan debo ir a San Mungo, y ustedes deben hacer su trabajo- y diciendo esto desapareció.

-Vamos- dijo James mientras empujaba a Remus que aun se sentía incapaz de moverse.

Los cuatro caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en absoluto silencio, algo poco habitual en ellos. Remus, que tenia la mirada perdida, no podía parar de pensar en Kate Martin, que había sido atacada por una banda de mortífagos locos esa misma mañana._ Tengo que buscar una forma de verla antes de irme, solo para asegurarme que se encuentra bien._

James, que miraba con el ceño fruncido al suelo, como cuando algo le preocupaba, pensaba en como cuatro mortífagos habían aparecido en Hogwarts. Aun recordaba como Lily le repetía sin cesar que "no se podía aparecer ni desaparecer de Hogwarts". El no se había tragado el cuento del hechizo de aparición que les había comentado Dumbledore, ahí se cocía algo mucho más grande que eso. Pero aun no sabía qué, y estaba convencido de que Dumbledore no se lo diría por las buenas (ni por las malas). No tendría más remedio que averiguar por sus propios medios. Y rogar que Lily no se enterara…

Peter, a diferencia de sus amigos, iba observando todo el recorrido con nerviosismo y terror, como esperando que una banda de mortífagos aparecieran de la nada y lo liquidaran. Pero en realidad iba pensando en que explicaciones le daría a "Su Señor", cuando lo llamara esa tarde. Tenía que investigar qué es lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts y rogar porque el Señor Tenebroso no se le ocurriera matar al mensajero.

Sirius, en cambio, estaba más que atento a las reacciones de los demás Merodeadores. Al ver a James, inmediatamente supo que estaba elaborando un plan y su propia teoría, que compartiría con él cuando los demás se fueran. Entre James y el no había secretos, nunca los hubo. Después su vista vago hasta Peter. Al verlo temblar como una hoja, supo que posiblemente estaría asustado por encontrarse con algún mortífago en el castillo, aunque no creía que eso fuera probable._ Pobre, _pensó al ver a Peter sobresaltarse por una sombra, _a veces me pregunto cómo es que termino en Gryffindor._ Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y finalmente sus ojos grises se clavaron en Remus, el _traidor. _Desde hace un tiempo que Remus venia teniendo actitudes demasiado sospechosas. A veces, casi siempre después de las reuniones de la Orden, desaparecía rápidamente poniendo cualquier excusa tonta que los demás creían con facilidad. Cada vez rechazaba más las invitaciones de Lily para ir a comer con los Potter, y cada vez se lo veía más reservado y menos accesible. Antes de que Dumbledore los alertara diciendo que había un posible espía en la orden, le podrían haber parecido actitudes comunes del _repelente_ de Remus. Pero después de ello todas las actitudes sospechosas de Lupin, que parecían pasar desapercibidas para los demás, habían encajado a la perfección en la mente del joven Sirius, inculpándolo como el traidor. Obviamente ya se lo había comentado a James, pero el pobre estaba tan cegado por la "confianza en la amistad" que jamás admitiría que Remus era el traidor ni aunque viera la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

Llegaron al aula de Encantamientos aun en ese absoluto silencio, nada típico de un merodeador. Una vez dentro los cuatro observaron la que había sido una de sus clases durante siete largos años. Para ellos la clase se encontraba exactamente igual que hace un par de años, la última vez que la pisaron, dos años atrás. Aun así, James, que a pesar de no ser el más sensato de los cuatro, el matrimonio y el curso de aurores lo habían hecho más precavido, entro con la varita en alto, recordando el ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! De su profesor y compañero en la orden, Alastor Moody. Los demás no tardaron en imitarlo, sacando también sus varitas y recorriendo la estancia lentamente.

-Parece que aquí no hay nada- comento Sirius- lo mejor sería que empecemos a patrullar Hogwarts. Deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor primero y después recorrer el resto.

-Creo que lo mejor sería separarnos. Tú y James pueden ir por el lado norte del castillo y Peter y yo por el sur- dijo Remus, tratando de buscar una excusa para ir a la enfermería sin sus compañeros. Sería más fácil librarse solo de Peter que tener que hacerlo de James y Sirius también.

-Me parece bien- dijo James cortando a Sirius que estaba a punto de replicar- así cubriremos terreno más rápido. Si encuentran algo envíen un patronus- se giro a su compañero que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido- Vamos, Lily me dijo que no llegara tarde para la cena.

Sirius se relajo soltando una carcajada que se asemejaba a los ladridos de un perro.

-Ai, amigo, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo a la pelirroja- comento limpiándose una lagrima falsa- vamos, vamos, no queremos que ella te castre por llegar tarde ¿No, Cornis?

-Cállate- susurro James saliendo de la habitación más colorado que el cabello de los Weasley- te recuerdo que tú también le tenías miedo en Hogwarts

-Pero eres tu el que está casado con ella hermano, no yo- contesto Sirius con una sonrisa.

Remus negó con la cabeza divertido y le hizo un gesto a Peter para que lo siguiera.

* * *

Llevaban más de dos horas recorriendo los largos pasillos de la sección sur del castillo y hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada. Ahora estaban a tan solo dos pasillos de la enfermería y la mente de Remus trabajaba a toda velocidad para separarse de Peter el tiempo suficiente para visitar a Kate.

-Peter, ¿te parece que si nos separamos? Nos queda poco por recorrer y así iremos mas rápido.

-Bu…bueno- balbuceo Peter.

-Yo iré por el este y tú por el oeste. Nos veremos en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando terminemos.

Peter asintió y empezó a caminar para el lado contrario de la enfermería. En cuanto Remus lo vio doblar la esquina del pasillo se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería. No tendría mucho tiempo para ver a Kate y no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. No es que le gustara mentirles, al contrario, se sentía culpable cada vez que tenía que inventar una excusa para verla, pero su "relación" no era algo que estuviera preparado para contarles. Lily, su mejor amiga, era la única que lo sabía, y había jurado que no le diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a James.

Remus había conocido a Kate Martin en su séptimo año. Katie, como le decía de cariño, cursaba quinto en esa época y era un asco en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Remus, en cambio, era el mejor de la clase, ni siquiera Lily Evans, ahora Potter, podía superarlo. La profesora Mcgonnagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, sabia de los problemas de la chica con la materia y preocupada porque no aprobara su MHB* (matriculas de honor en brujería) de DCAO, le había pedido a Remus que le diera clases. Ella se había resistido al principio, alegando que no tendría tiempo para entrenar con el equipo de Quidditch de su casa, en el que jugaba como buscadora, pero después de que la profesora la amenazara con sacarla del equipo, Kate finalmente había accedido. Remus, conocido por ser el prefecto amable y generoso de Gryffindor no había tenido ningún problema de darle clases a la chica. Desde el principio ambos se habían llevado de maravilla y no habían tardado demasiado tiempo en convertirse en amigos. El año escolar termino, pero su amistad no hizo más que fortalecerse. A pesar de que la Katie había logrado aprobar el examen de DCAO seguía teniendo problemas con la materia. Remus ya había salido de Hogwarts, pero como no había logrado obtener un trabajo estable debido a su condición de hombre lobo, desconocida por Kate, accedió a seguir con las clases los sábados. Como Kate había sido nombrada capitana del equipo de Gryffindor después de la salida de James Potter, tenía un permiso especial del director para ver a Remus los sábados, todo con fines meramente educativos obviamente. Pero con el transcurso del tiempo, la personalidad amable y madura de Remus había terminado por atrapar el corazón de Kate, y el licántropo no podía negar que la alegría y paz que le transmitía la chica también lo había enamorado a él. Después de muchas insistencias y lágrimas por parte de ella, y muchos rechazos y dolores de cabeza por parte de él, al fin habían comenzado una relación. Relación que él había ocultado a sus amigos sin saber por qué. Ellos estaban convencidos de que Remus había abandonado las clases particulares con Kate y el no había sido capaz de desmentirlo. La única que había notado la sonrisa boba que aparecía en la cara de Remus con cada vez más frecuencia era Lily. La dulce, curiosa y perspicaz Lily Potter, que había jurado no decir ni una palabra a nadie. Aunque eso no evitaba los reclamos de la pelirroja por la "inmadurez" de Remus en el asunto. _En serio Rem, no se por cuánto tiempo pretendes ocultarlo ¡Estamos hablando de James y Sirius, las personas más insistentes y cotillas del Mundo Mágico! _Solía decir Lily cuando Remus insistía en mantener el secreto. El sabía que ella tenía razón, y que sus amigos tarde o temprano terminarían por descubrirlo, pero hasta entonces prefería dejar las cosas como tal.

Remus entro a la enfermería caminando despacio. Vio cuatro camas cubiertas con cortinas blancas y supuso que allí estarían los alumnos que fueron atacados. Busco a la enfermera con la mirada, pero al parecer no se encontraba allí. Con cuidado tratando de no despertar a los alumnos que seguramente estarían dormidos se acerco a la primera cama rogando por que fuera la de Kate, y porque Pomfrey no se encontrara allí. Abrió la cortina blanca y soltó el aire que contenía en los pulmones al verla allí, dormida. Sus risos dorados se desparramaban por la almohada, pero a pesar de tener vendada la pierna derecha, parecía bastante relajada. Remus se acerco con cuidado a la cama y le acaricio con delicadeza sus pálidas mejillas. No quería despertarla, por lo que saco su varita y conjuro un pergamino, con tinta y pluma. Escribió una nota que deposito junto a la mesita de su cama, frente a un florero vacio. La nota, con la pulcra letra de Remus decía:

_Katie:_

_¿Cómo estás? Supe del ataque de esta mañana y como Dumbledore nos mando a investigar decidí pasar por la enfermería para asegurarme que te encontrabas bien. Por favor escríbeme en cuanto te recuperes, no estaré tranquilo hasta entonces. Nos vemos pronto._

_Te quiere_

_R.L_

Antes de irse volteo una vez más a verla y apunto al florero su varita, haciendo aparecer unas rosas blancas, sus favoritas.

Después de ello, salió silenciosamente de la enfermería rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore, rogando que sus amigos no le preguntaran por su tardanza.

* * *

Sirius y James fueron los primeros en llegar frente al despacho de Dumbledore. Estaban cansados por haber recorrido cada centímetro de la zona norte del castillo. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en el pasillo esperando a sus amigos.

-Espero que no tarden demasiado- dijo James mientras se alborotaba el cabello, ya de por sí muy despeinado. Segundos después de que James pronunciara esas palabras los dos morenos vieron aparecer a Peter al final del pasillo.

-¿Dónde está Remus?-pregunto Sirius apenas lo vio llegar.

-Nos separamos hace poco más de media hora, cerca de la enfermería. Dijo que así cubriríamos más terreno. No creo que deba tardar demasiado en venir- respondió Pettigrew.

Black frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿No creen que es demasiado sospe…

-No empieces de nuevo con eso, Sirius -le cortó James cansadamente- Remus, NO es el traidor.

-¡Eso no lo sabes! Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente, James. Hasta tú deberías haberlo notado- contradijo Sirius.

-Estas imaginando cosas Canuto. Guarda tus fantasías para otra cosa

-Pero…

-Pero nada- lo interrumpió James nuevamente- ahí viene Remus- termino señalando al licántropo que acababa por aparecer en el pasillo.

Peter, que se había quedado callado hasta ese momento viendo la discusión de sus dos amigos, dijo:

-¿Encontraron algo?

-No- respondieron los otros tres al unísono.

-Dumbledore parece no haber vuelto, lo mejor será esperarlo en el cuartel- dijo James- vámonos.

Los otros tres lo siguieron al exterior donde se desaparecerían rumbo al Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix. El silencio que los había invadido unas horas antes hizo acto de presencia nuevamente. James que iba al frente, no pudo evitar mirar un par de veces atrás, encontrándose con la mirada acusadora que Sirius le dirigía a Remus. Miro adelante pensando en todo lo que Sirius le había dicho esos días. Remus no podía ser el traidor, simplemente no podría… Sirius le había dicho que el confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos, pero si no fuera así ¿Cómo le habría dado a Sirius, un miembro de la familia Black, y a Remus, un licántropo, la oportunidad de convertirse en sus mejores amigos?

* * *

**Hola! Al fin llegamos al capitulo tan esperado! Mi primer capitulo de esta historia... Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Que tal les parecio? ¿les gusto, no les gusto? ¿Alguna recomendacion, sugerencia, critica?**

**Me gustaria muchisimo saber sus opiniones, si lo estoy haciendo bien o no, si les gusta la historia...**

**A partir de ahora empezare a actualizar con un poco menos de frecuencia, pero si voy a terminar la historia, no se preocupen.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Sam Black**


End file.
